


La chasseresse pirate

by KarenKilla



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Après le combat contre Baggy le Clown, Luffy et son petit équipage reprennent la mer, malgré la présence de Nami ils échouent sur une île. Une île dangereuse où vit une jeune femme, Eri.Aura t-elle ce qu'il faut pour être une Chapeau de Paille ? Qu'est ce que sa présence amènera à l'équipage ?





	1. Rencontre

Nami ne savait pas comment se comporter avec ces deux pirates, ils étaient tellement différents de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle ne comprenait rien chez eux, pas plus leur caractère que leur dynamique. Pourquoi Roronoa Zoro, un démon selon les rumeurs, mais surtout un chasseur de prime avait rejoint Luffy ? Il ne semblait pas être le type de suivre, et pourtant il suivait Luffy. 

Elle était perdue face à eux, c'était comme si ils faisaient tout pour la confondre, lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. 

Nami fut sorti de ses pensées par un changement dans l'air, c'était infime mais elle le percevait aisément. Le temps se gâtait et il y allait avoir une tempête. Ça aurait été le moment parfait de se débarrasser d'eux, mais quelque chose la stoppa. A la place elle souffla avant de les avertir, réveillant par la même occasion Zoro qui faisait, encore une fois, une sieste. 

"Une tempête arrive. On doit attacher les bateaux ensembles." Nami commença à dire 

Les deux bien que perplexe en voyant le ciel qui était clair, lui firent confiance, enfin elle remarqua que Luffy lui fit confiance et Zoro suivit le mouvement. Rapidement les deux bateaux étaient prêts pour la tempête, enfin aussi prêt que deux embarcations de cette taille pouvaient l'être. 

Le ciel s'assombrit rapidement et la pluie commença d'abord, les vagues devinrent plus puissantes et l'éclair retentit. C'était vraiment une sale tempête, mais les deux navires tenaient bons et réussissaient à rester ensemble. Les trois marins firent de leur mieux pour limiter les dégâts, la tempête dura longtemps et quand elle se calma enfin ils n'avaient plus de force pour faire autre chose que de s'affaler sur le pont et dormir. Ils avaient besoin de repos. 

Les deux embarcations continuèrent néanmoins leur chemin, malgré le sommeil des marins, elle finirent par s'échouer sur la côte d'une île apparemment déserte. Pendant ce temps, les trois continuèrent à dormir. 

 

Ils se réveillèrent plusieurs heures après leur arrivée, leurs réactions quand ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient échoués sur une île furent diverses. Luffy était excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure qui leur tombait dans les bras, et il espérait aussi pouvoir trouver un nouveau nakama. Nami quand à elle était surtout surprise, une rapide vérification avec les instruments de navigation lui prouva qu'il n'était pas sur une île répertoriée sur sa carte. Il y en avait une dans le secteur oui, mais ils n'étaient pas aux bonnes coordonnées. Ce qui voulait soit dire que celui qui avait fait la carte avait fait une erreur d'amateur ou sinon ils se trouvaient sur une île jusque là inconnue. Après la surprise vint l'excitation, parce que certes elle n'était pas dans un voyage pour réaliser son rêve, mais elle voulait quand même réaliser une carte du monde. Ce serait une nouvelle étape tout simplement. Et avec les deux garçons elle ne devrait pas risquer grand chose, ils étaient certes des idiots mais ils étaient utiles en cas de combat. Elle serait bien protégée au cas où. Zoro quand à lui s'en moquait un peu, c'était juste une nouvelle île, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un endroit où il pourrait acheter à boire. Il était juste un peu curieux et appréhensif des ennuis que son capitaine allait attirer. Il avait bien remarqué que Luffy n'était pas le genre de gars qui visitait discrètement et s'en s'attirer d'ennuis une île. Il aurait peut être l'occasion de devenir plus fort qui sait. 

Les trois mirent donc pied à terre, ils eurent de suite le problème quand à la direction à suivre. En effet Nami voulait faire le tour de l'île par la plage, alors que Luffy voulait s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La jeune femme était totalement contre la deuxième option parce que la forêt avait l'air effrayante et la navigatrice était terrifiée. Zoro quand à lui était pour la forêt mais plus parce que ça agaçait la jeune femme qu'autre chose. 

Toute à leur discussion les trois ne remarquèrent pas de suite le prédateur qui leur fonçait dessus remarquablement discrètement. Il était presque à leur niveau quand Zoro le remarqua, le sabreur était en train de dégainer ses sabres tout en craignant qu'il n'y arrive pas à temps quand l'ours brun géant qui les attaquait tomba au sol. Une flèche lui transperçant la poitrine de part en part.

Les trois marins ne perdirent pas de temps à essayer de voir leur sauveur mais mis à part savoir que le coup venait de la forêt ils ne remarquèrent rien. Luffy, curieux, partit de suite dans la forêt pour remercier et rencontrer le tireur. Zoro à sa suite, et Nami suivant aussi ne voulant pas rester seule quand des bêtes sauvages de trois fois la taille normales se trouvaient sur l'île.

 

Luffy avait beau courir à la suite de leur sauveur, il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Il avait vécu dans une forêt depuis des années pourtant le tireur réussissait sans peine à l'éviter. Agacé par son échec Luffy décida de changer de tactique. Il allongea ses arbres et grimpa dans un arbre, à partir de là il commença à se balancer d'arbres en arbres, Zoro réussissant à le suivre grâce aux bras qui passaient d'un arbre à l'autre, et Nami suivant aussi vu qu'elle s'était accroché au T-Shirt du sabreur.

Ce fut après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de poursuite que Luffy put enfin repérer leur sauveur, il était en train de chasser apparemment. Il visait avec son arc un gros lapin, l'homme élastique savait qu'il devrait attendre que la flèche ait été tiré, mais il était bien trop excité. Du coup il se balança jusqu'à la branche au dessus de leur sauveur, le faisant sursauter bien qu'il ne relâcha pas sa flèche. Au contraire il la dirigea pour qu'elle soit ciblée sur Luffy.

C'est là que le capitaine eut une légère surprise, ce n'était pas un sauveur comme les cheveux très courts lui avait fait penser, mais une sauveuse. Ses cheveux étaient très courts et mal coupés, comme si elle l'avait fait elle même rapidement sans vraiment prendre en compte son apparence, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient bruns. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant les yeux violets de la jeune femme. Il continua durant sa rapide examination où il vit sans mal les muscles légers de la jeune femme, elle était plus que capable de se défendre il n'en doutait pas. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau membre d'équipage mais il attendrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur son caractère. Quoique le fait qu'elle n'ait pas tiré était plutôt un plus. 

 

Eri examinait avec appréhension et curiosité le grand sourire que le garçon devant elle portait. Elle avait senti qu'elle était suivie, mais pensé l'avoir semé. Elle avait eu tort de baisser sa garde ainsi, surtout qu'elle entendait ses deux compagnons qui arrivaient. 

Elle était vraiment décontenancé par le grand sourire, surtout parce qu'il était devant une flèche et qu'elle ne raterait certainement pas son tir avec une telle proximité.

"Bonjour, je suis Monkey D Luffy, le futur Roi des Pirates. Et toi ?" Luffy demanda toujours avec son sourire

Eri ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas rester là, alors ignorant le pirate ? qui était devant elle, elle lui tourna le dos et sauta de l'arbre. Se retrouvant rapidement au sol où elle se réceptionna avec souplesse et aise avant de partir en courant. Elle avait autre chose à faire. 

Son départ rapide surprit Luffy qui ne perdit pas de temps à la suivre. Le jeu continua ainsi pendant deux heures, Luffy, rejoint rapidement par Zoro et Nami, suivait Eri et ne faisait que lui poser des questions, sur son nom, ce qu'elle était capable de faire, ce genre de chose, mais elle l'ignora totalement.

Zoro ne pouvait pas ne pas être amusé par le comportement de Luffy, il ne savait pas comment son capitaine avait fait pour convaincre Nami de les accompagner, mais il doutait que ça ait été aussi drastique que ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. C'était donc plutôt amusant, et aussi satisfaisant, de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être harceler par l'homme élastique. Bien que Luffy n'ait pas encore décidé d'en faire une des leurs, mais là le sabreur savait qu'il serait impossible à ignorer. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas ignorer la pointe d'admiration qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune femme pour réussir à ignorer Luffy pendant autant de temps. Elle continuait son chemin comme si elle n'avait pas un type qui ne savait pas se taire à côté d'elle. 

Ce ne fut que lorsque Luffy, qui commençait à avoir faim, décida de manger un champignon qu'elle réagit. Sa main attrapant au vol celle de Luffy, Zoro ne put stopper son geste de placer une main sur ses sabres, la rapidité du mouvement l'avait surpris. 

"Poison." "Eri dit simplement en relâchant le poignet qu'elle avait attrapé. "Mange le et tu seras mort dans trois jours, vous devriez aller au campement des enfants. C'est à l'Ouest de l'île, vos navires sont au Nord." 

Ayant dit ce qu'elle espérait suffisamment pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille elle reprit sa traque, examinant les traces au sol, concentrée sur sa tâche elle sentit néanmoins la présence des trois. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas prêts à la laisser tranquille.

"Merci beaucoup, c'est la deuxième fois que tu nous aides. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Luffy demanda curieux

"Si je réponds, vous me laissez tranquille après ?" Eri demanda agacée

Elle atteignait la fin de sa présence avec le groupe, elle était seule depuis longtemps, suffisamment pour que leur présence la gêne. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout discret entre les questions sans fin de Luffy, et les protestations de Nami sur leur présence dans la forêt, elle aurait de la chance de pouvoir trouver une proie sans trop de problème pour le soir. Ils auraient aussi de la chance si ils n'attiraient pas des prédateurs avec tout leur bruit. 

"Non." Luffy répondit de suite, la faisant soupirer "Mais j'essaierai de faire moins de bruit." il proposa à la place 

Eri prit le temps de réfléchir, avant d'estimer qu'elle ne réussirait probablement pas à avoir un meilleur marché. Et il était redoutablement collant, elle doutait sur son succès à le semer. Elle avait essayé pendant un bon moment déjà mais en vain, elle se résignât donc à l'idée. 

"D'accord." Eri accepta alors, le sourire du garçon au chapeau de paille si possible grandit encore plus à sa réponse

"Quel est ton nom ?" Luffy demanda de suite

"Lovac Eri." Eri répondit doucement 

"Tu fais quoi quand tu regardes le sol ?" Luffy demanda ensuite, il ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire, même rien du tout, juste de la terre. Il n'y avait même pas d'empreintes pour autant elle semblait trouver quelque chose de précis.

"Je traque. Je lis les signes qu'il y a dans le sol. Il y a des traces et je les suis." Eri expliqua

"Tu traques quoi ?" Zoro intervint ensuite 

Il était assez curieux par la présence d'une jeune femme dans un tel endroit, mais elle semblait très bien se débrouiller. Il voyait bien que Luffy était presque décidé à l'avoir dans l'équipage et il n'était pas contre. Elle semblait plus digne de confiance que la rouquine, et aussi plus capable de se défendre. En effet les deux femmes étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, là où la rouquine semblait préférer les mini jupes et les T-Shirt à manche courte, Eri semblait préférer s'habiller plus pratique. 

Un corset marron avec des manches courtes et une attache autour du cou, elle avait dessus plusieurs ceintures, donc une où il y avait des poches, avec ce corset elle portait un pantalon marron serré et des bottes hautes, une bonne tenue pour passer ses journées en forêt. Il nota aussi la multitude de colliers qu'elle portait. Il y en avait vraiment de style différent, une chaîne pour homme, ainsi qu'un collier avec un camée, un autre où il voyait des dents d'animaux dessus, un autre encore avec des grosses perle et pour finir un où il devinait qu'il y avait des photos à l'intérieur. 

Elle semblait être plus dure que la navigatrice en tout cas, quoique tout aussi méfiante. 

"Un énorme serpent, le plus gros prédateur de l'île." Eri répondit le regard au loin

"Pourquoi ?" Nami questionna la jeune femme devant elle, elle devinait qu'Eri était plus vieille qu'elle de quelques années, c'était assez difficile à dire de combien exactement avec son regard mature et sa posture distante et adulte. Mais la rouquine était sure qu'Eri avait au moins la vingtaine. 

"Vengeance." Eri répondit simplement avant de reprendre sa route 

Laissant derrière elle un groupe choqué par le venin et la douleur qu'il y avait dans sa voix à ce simple mot. 


	2. Chapter 2

"La nuit tombera dans deux heures, vous devriez partir." Eri dit au groupe de pirate qui continuait de la suivre

"Je te veux comme nakama." Luffy insista

"Je ne vois pas le rapport." Eri dit en se retournant pour le regarder avec un sourcil haussé

"Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit oui." Luffy expliqua avec un grand sourire

Eri se tourna vers Zoro avec toujours un sourcil levé, demandant à savoir si c'était vrai ou non, et pour sa plus grande horreur il acquiesça avec un mini air d'excuse. Zoro était désolé dans le sens où il avait vécu l'obstination de Luffy et il savait que ce n'était pas facile à supporter. Après il comprenait aussi le point de vue de Luffy, après avoir suivi Eri pour la plus grosse partie de la journée, elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Et il était sûr qu'ils pourraient s'entendre, de ce qu'il avait vu elle aimait le silence et la tranquillité, elle ne semblait pas juger facilement vu qu'à aucun moment elle ne s'était moqué de Luffy ou avait douté quand il disait qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Elle serait probablement une bonne compagne de voyage, maintenant ils devaient juste la convaincre.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand une flèche passa à côté de son oreille droite. Il mit de suite sa main sur ses sabres, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pas visé lui, non elle avait visé un serpent derrière lui. Un serpent qui avait été sur le point tenter de l'avaler.

"Merci." Zoro dit une fois qu'il eut compris la situation, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête

"Donc vous n'allez pas me lâcher ?" Eri demanda fatiguée

"Non. Allez viens avec nous et deviens une pirate. Ce sera amusant." Luffy insista

"Pas intéressée." Eri rétorqua calmement "Mais si vous comptez passer la nuit dans la forêt et que vous refusez toujours de retourner à vos bateaux ou d'aller au campement des enfants alors suivez moi;"

Elle reprit alors sa marche, changeant légèrement de direction comparé à avant. La traque pour aujourd'hui était normalement finie, à présent elle devait aller à un endroit pour qu'ils puissent être tous les quatre en sécurité. Elle allait pas laisser d'autres innocents mourir dans cette forêt, pas sous sa garde.

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu parles d'un campement d'enfant. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Nami demanda curieuse "Il y a des enfants ici ? Où sont les parents ?"

"Il y a une île à quelques heures d'ici, elle est sous la coupe de bandits selon ce que j'ai appris. Ils prennent les enfants des familles qui menacent le plus de se révolter et les emmènes ici. C'est un moyen de pression." Eri répondit

"Quoi ? Et tu les laisses faire ? C'est ..;" Nami commença à dire mais Eri la coupa net rien qu'avec son regard, il était glacial

"Je ne fais rien non, je fais juste en sorte que les enfants aient à manger et qu'ils aient des protections autour de leur camp pour que les animaux ne s'en prennent pas à eux. Après je suis pas une héroïne, et les bandits sont trop nombreux pour que je m'en prenne à eux. Ce serait du suicide. Avant de juger tu devrais peut être attendre de connaître tout les faits." Eri dit doucement mais froidement

Elle se retourna ensuite pour continuer son chemin, il n'y avait rien à ajouter à ses yeux. Elle se moquait de leur opinion, elle ne rendait de compte à personne depuis un bon moment.

"Il faudra marcher un peu, il y a un endroit où on peut traverser un peu plus loin." Eri dit au bout d'un moment, ils étaient sur les rives d'une rivière.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire un détour. Ca n'a pas l'air profond. » Nami protesta

« Il y a des crocodiles à cet endroit. Après tu fais ce que tu veux. » Eri se contenta de répondre

Elle se rappelait sans mal les événements qui avaient conduits à cette découverte et les conséquences. ..

Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle aidait ces étrangers, elle était seule depuis longtemps et elle aimait la solitude. Mais là elle les aidait et les conduisait à un de ses campements, et pas n'importe le quel. Le tout premier sûr. Celui qu'elle avait trouvé et aménagée quand elle était arrivé sur cette île avec ses amis. Elle n'y allait pas souvent, les souvenirs étant trop présents mais ce serait le plus sûr pour eux quatre. 

Elle pouvait presque entendre les moqueries d'Aela, la jeune femme se serait moquée d'elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Plaisantant sur son petit cœur tendre derrière son apparence apparemment bad ass. 

Eri qui était en train de jouer avec le collier avec une camée dessus, un simple serre cou, avec la camée en son centre et un goutte noire en dessous. C'était le dernière chose qu'elle avait de son amie. 

Elle se reprit, l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et elle ne voulait pas passer la nuit hors d'un abri. 

"Où est ce qu'on va ?" Zoro demanda après une pause de Luffy qui parlait sans arrêt en essayant de convaincre Eri de rejoindre l'équipage.

"À un campement sûr, on y est presque. On y sera en sécurité et tranquille pour la nuit." Eri répondit calmement dissimulant aisément son malaise

À son plus grand soulagement, ainsi qu'intrigue, Luffy arrêta de poser des questions, restant donc silencieux. 

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au campement, c'était une grotte un peu en hauteur et donc difficile d'accés. Luffy utilisa ses pouvoirs élastiques sans soucis par contre, Eri voyant que Nami avait du mal la fit monter sur son dos pour arriver plus vite. Quand à Zoro il se contenta de suivre Eri. 

La jeune femme gagnait de plus en plus son respect, il n'aurait absolument aucun problème avec elle comme nakama. 

Luffy, Zoro et Nami observèrent avec surprise l'intérieur de la grotte. Il y avait cinq couches, ainsi qu'une table et des chaises mais surtout il y avait beaucoup de documents et de livres. 

"Je vais aller chercher à manger." Eri dit de suite en repartant 

Luffy observa une photo qui était accroché au mur avant de sortir à son tour. Cela sans que les deux autres ne le remarquent, Zoro s'était allongé pour une sieste tandis que Nami était en train de regarder les livres, surprise d'en voir autant et sur des sujets assez différents, même si la plus grande majorité était sur les animaux. 

 

Eri était en train de trainer une sorte de civière sur laquelle il y avait un ours mort, lorsqu'elle remarqua des traces de pas. Des traces qui venaient de la grotte. Poussant un long soupir elle abandonna sa prise sur place, sachant d'expérience que peu d'animaux s'approchait de l'abris, les traces étaient en plus fraiches donc ça ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps de ramener leur propriétaire. 

Elle nota avec une certaine colère de la direction de ces traces. Elles allaient vers les tombes. Elle réussit cependant à se calmer en se rappelant qu'il y avait peu de chance que la personne sache où elle allait. 

Comme elle le craignait un peu, elle trouva Luffy devant les tombes. Il se gratait l'arrière du crâne et semblait un peu perdu. Eri secoua la tête, il fallait que ce soit lui pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, si ça avait été Nami les choses se seraient passé différemment, la jeune femme aurait probablement essayé de fouiner ou quelque chose du genre. Mais Luffy, il était innocent. 

Eri ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être dangereux, il était très attentif dans la forêt et elle avait remarqué sa force et son agilité. Pour autant c'était évident qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. 

"C'était tes amis ?" Luffy demanda doucement, surprenant un peu Eri qui n'avait pas fait de bruit et qui ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait remarqué puisqu'il lui tournait le dos

"Pourquoi tu penses ça ?" Eri questionna sans répondre 

"Il y avait une photo dans la grotte. Une photo de toi avec quatre personne. Il y a quatre tombes et elles sont bien tenues." Luffy expliqua 

Eri fut tentée de ne pas répondre, de juste lui dire de la suivre et qu'ils devaient rentrer, mais lorsque ses yeux violets rencontrèrent ceux noirs de Luffy qui étaient doux et gentils elle se décida à répondre. 

"Oui c'était mes amis. On a échoué sur cette île comme vous mais notre bateau avait été détruits. On a tenté de survivre mais ils sont morts les uns après les autres." Eri dit doucement, la voix un peu sérrée en se rappelant chaque mort, chaque deuil... 

"Et maintenant tu es toute seule." Luffy remarqua en fronçant les sourcils 

Il disait cela comme si c'était la pire chose au monde pour lui. 

"Oui mais je survis. Allez viens on doit retourner à la grotte." Eri dit en se poussant de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était appuyé jusque là.

Luffy la suivit sans faire d'histoire, demandant même ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Heureuse par l'idée d'éviter un trajet supplémentaire pour l'eau, Eri accepta volontiers son aide. Elle avait bien jugée sa force vu qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à porter les deux seaux d'eau remplis. 

Elle fut amusée de le voir saliver en voyant l'ours qui allait servir de dîner, le trajet continua ensuite en silence pour quelques minutes avant qu'il ne le brise. 

"C'était quoi leur noms à tes amis ?" Luffy demanda un peu soudainement 

Eri le regarda choquée quelques secondes avant de répondre. 

"Il y avait Lenka et Aela ainsi que David et Pierre. Pourquoi ?" Eri demanda surprise 

"Comme ça tu n'es plus toute seule à te souvenir d'eux et quand on prendra la mer tu pourras continuer à te souvenir d'eux et tu ne seras pas seule à le faire." Luffy expliqua tout naturellement, comme si il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'elle ne parte pas avec eux 

"Je ne partirai pas avec vous." Eri refusa de suite

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy demanda en s'arrêtant de marcher pour la regarder sérieusement "Qu'est ce qui te retient ici ? Pourquoi tu veux rester ici ? Tu as bien pris la mer pour une raison non ?"

Eri resta interdite devant lui, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter la réponse sortit de ses lèvres. 

"J'ai pris la mer pour voir le monde, je voulais répertorier les animaux et en apprendre le plus possible sur eux. Ma famille est une famille de chasseur mais moi je voulais comprendre, pas détruire." Eri admit doucement, avant de se reprendre et de secouer la tête "Mais ce n'est plus important. Je reste ici à présent."

"Pourquoi tu veux rester ?" Luffy insista

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un serpent à tuer." Eri dit avec humeur 

"On t'aide à le faire et après tu viens avec nous d'accord ?" Luffy proposa ensuite 

"Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne avec vous. Tu ne me connais même pas."s'énerva Eri 

"Tu sais te défendre, tu es gentille et rapide. Tu nous as aidé et tu es super douée à ce que tu fais. Tu m'as retrouvé à chaque fois que je me suis perdu et même chose pour Zoro. Tu es une bonne chasseuse vu que tu as réussi à trouver cet ours rapidement. Et tu as besoin d'amis. Si tu viens avec nous tu pourras réaliser ton rêve en plus. On va vers Grand Line et on va voir le monde, tu pourras observer tout plein d'animaux comme ça." Lufy expliqua avec un grand sourire mais toujours sérieusement 

Eri resta figée après son explication, ne revenant à la normale que lorsque le garçon élastique commença à partir dans le mauvais sens. Elle le rattrapa avant de se remettre silencieusement en route. 


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir tout en mangeant et même après le regard d'Eri était souvent posé sur le garçon au chapeau de paille, il était vraiment étrange, enfantin souvent pourtant il était très observateur et avait ses moments de sagesse. Il était plus complexe qu'au premier abord. Mais surtout il lui rappelait pourquoi elle avait pris la mer en premier lieu, ça n'avait certes pas été pour réaliser un rêve, encore moins celui là, mais ça avait été en quête d'aventures et de liberté. Luffy la forçait à se rappeler ce sentiment, c'était déconcertant, depuis la mort d'Aela un an auparavant elle était restée seule majoritairement. Elle avait bien sûr du parler avec les bandits qu'elle protégeait, plus les enfants qu'eux mais ils ne le savaient pas, des animaux de la forêt, en échange de diverses nécessités et vêtements. 

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle ferait quand elle aurait tué le serpent géant qui dominait la forêt, si elle devait être honnête avec elle même, elle avait surtout pensé qu'elle mourrait en essayant et que sa meilleure chance était de l'emporter avec elle. Mais ce petit groupe la forçait à tout reconsidérer, voir Grand Line, s'aventurer dans ses eaux si peu connues encore aujourd'hui, voir toute sorte d'animaux... c'était la chance d'une vie peut être. Luffy réussissait, sans même en avoir conscience apparemment, à pousser les gens à réaliser leurs rêves, à le suivre et à lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait jamais fait confiance aisément, pourtant il arrivait sans trop de difficulté à percer ses défenses. Et il n'était pas le seul, Zoro avec son calme et sa présence la calmait aussi et la mettait à l'aise. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir devant cet équipage. 

La rouquine était plus facile à percer à jour elle, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance et elle n'aimait pas les bandits ou les pirates. Elle était aussi attirée par l'argent, Eri avait remarqué les coups d’œils répétés sur les deux boites à bijoux qu'elle possédait, Nami voulait visiblement regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et l'absence de bijou sur sa personne prouvait que ce n'était pas par simplement de la curiosité féminine. Elle était aussi têtue et elle aimait être indépendante. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire beaucoup plus, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était que Nami était plus distante que les deux garçons et qu'elle n'était pas totalement avec eux. 

"Eri pourquoi tu traques un serpent exactement ?" Zoro demanda une fois le repas terminé, il gagna immédiatement l'attention du reste du groupe à ces mots

Eri resta silencieuse un moment, jouant avec ses colliers avant de commencer à parler regardant vers l'entrée de la grotte, ses yeux violets ne semblaient pas voir vraiment ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

"Vous avez du remarquer que les animaux de cette île sont bien plus grands que la normale non ?" Eri demanda en se reconcentrant sur eux, voyant qu'elle avait leur accord à tous elle reprit "C'est parce qu'elle a servi de base pour des expérimentations scientifiques du gouvernement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont choisi cet endroit mais il y a des laboratoires à l'opposé de cet endroit, non loin de là où vous avez accosté en réalité. Le gouvernement voulait avoir des animaux sous leur contrôle, mais des animaux bien plus dangereux que la normale premièrement mais aussi beaucoup plus gros. C'était pour lutter contre l'augmentation de la présence pirate sur Grand Line. Au début les résultats étaient encourageants, mais rapidement les animaux furent totalement hors de contrôle, détruisant tout sur leur passage. 

Les scientifiques se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste, laissant derrière eux toutes leurs recherches derrière eux et une île dévastée. Ils ne laissèrent malheureusement pas que des documents mais une dernière fiole pour faire grossir les animaux. Son contenu fut avalé par un serpent qui avait déjà été soumis aux expériences, faisant de lui l'animal le plus énorme de l'île. Enfin c'est ce qu'on a déterminé, mes amis et moi on est arrivé quelques années après tout ces événements. Un peu comme vous d'ailleurs, notre navire a échoué sur la plage et il n'était pas réparable, pas par nous en tout cas, on ne s'y connaissait pas assez.

On s'est donc installé sur l'île et on a remarqué rapidement de la taille des animaux de cette île, on a commencé à chercher les causes et on est tombé sur les laboratoires. Rapidement on s'est retrouvé face au serpent géant, on a tenté de le fuir au début mais il n'en était que plus intéressé, malheureusement un des nôtres a succombé comme sa proie. Nous étions cinq au début, notre nombre a diminué rapidement. Il y a de cela trois ans, donc deux ans après notre arrivée j'ai perdu la dernière amie qui me restait, Aela en a eu assez, elle a finit par vouloir la mort de celui qui avait tué sa petite amie Lenka et l'a attaqué. Elle n'a pas survécu le combat. 

Cela fait trois ans que je suis seule et que le traque, essayant de le comprendre, de savoir ce qu'il va faire ensuite, d'en apprendre d'avantage sur lui. Je veux le tuer et finir ce qu'Aela a commencé." 

"Je te l'ai dit, tu ne seras pas seule. On va t'aider, pas vrai Zoro ?" Luffy demanda avec un air sérieux

"Oui." Zoro dit simplement 

"Tu as dit que tu ferais ça si je repartais avec vous ensuite pour me joindre à votre équipage." Eri rappela "Je ne vais pas vous accompagner."

"Bien sûr que si." Luffy insista "Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates, Zoro deviendra le meilleur manieur de sabre et du coup on a besoin de la meilleur chasseresse. Toi. En plus comment tu vas répertorier les animaux du monde entier si tu reste ici ? Avec nous tu iras partout." 

"T'es vraiment sûr de toi pas vrai ?" Eri demanda après un moment, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas nier que même si la solitude ne lui posait pas particulièrement de problème ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait pour toute sa vie. Luffy lui donnait envie d'avancer et d'y croire, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, même avec ses amis elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il était peut être temps de prendre un nouveau départ, de partir pour une nouvelle aventure.

"Ouais." Luffy confirma 

"Okay, vous m'aidez à me débarrassez du serpent et je pars avec vous." Eri accepta après un moment de réflexion sur sa décision, elle voulait être absolument sûre après tout

"Vraiment ?" Luffy demanda avec un grand sourire 

"Oui, faut bien que je me trouve quelque chose à faire pour après. Et tu as raison sur un point, c'est pas en restant sur cette île que je réaliserai mon rêve." Eri reconnut "Et puis si aujourd'hui tu n'as pas insisté j'appréhende un peu ce que c'est."

Cela valut bien sûr une exclamation de joie de Luffy, qu'il fallut retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas dégommer le serpent de suite pour s'assurer qu'elle parte avec eux. Zoro rigola mais lui fit un sourire de bienvenue, Nami de son côté semblait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de combattre un serpent géant. 

"Nami tu devrais peut être rester là demain, il est rapide et dangereux. Et tu n'as pas l'air du style qui aime se battre." Eri proposa "Enfin si ça te va capitaine ?" 

Luffy accepta volontiers, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa navigatrice. 

"Tu es sûre que je ne risquerai rien ici ?" Nami demanda un peu appréhensive

"Sûre, les animaux se tiennent à l'écart d'ici, et en plus il y a des pièges un peu partout. Je suis moins crainte que le serpent c'est sûr mais je suis ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être respectée." Eri la rassura, Nami avait toujours l'air un peu inquiète mais en même temps soulagée aussi, c'était visible qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller combattre un serpent géant. 

Ils s'endormirent peu après, ils devaient prendre du repos avant la journée du lendemain.

Avant de fermer les yeux Eri se rappela de chacun de ses amis, c'était pour eux qu'elle allait combattre le serpent, ça avait été un de leur but quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Encore plus après la mort de Lenka. Leur amie blonde aux yeux marrons, qui avait un caractère de cochon tant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé le matin et qui était fascinée par la photographie. Elle avait été heureuse avec Aela, les deux femmes avaient été très complémentaires, Aela de son côté avait eu les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux noirs, très grande, de son côté avait toujours été plus intéressée à être de l'autre côté de l'objectif. Après avoir été abandonné avec son frère David par leurs parents, Aela avait été déterminée à devenir quelqu'un. Lenka de son côté avait perdu sa mère et n'avait jamais su qui était son père, elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue à 15 ans et avait eu la chance de rencontre Pierre. 

Pierre avait été le petit ami de Eri, ils avaient grandi ensemble, et après la mort du grand père de Eri, qui s'occupait d'eux deux, ils étaient partis vivre dans la rue. Ils sortaient déjà ensemble à l'époque, ils avaient 16 ans, et Eri avait été séduites par les cheveux blonds avec sa coiffure de surfer de Pierre et ses yeux bleus océans. Tout le contraire physique de David qui avait les cheveux plus roux et les yeux noirs.

Ça avait été l'idée de Pierre de prendre la mer, il avait toujours été fasciné par elle, les autres avaient été facilement convaincus, ils avaient tous voulu une vie plus que ce que leur petite île pouvait offrir. Pierre voulait naviguer partout, Aela et Lenka voulaient voir le monde et devenir quelqu'un, tandis que David était intéressé par les plantes.

Leurs espoirs avaient été vite réduits à néant quand ils s'étaient échoués ici, et elle avait du les enterrer les uns après les autres. Mais à présent elle avait de l'espoir, ce pirate au chapeau de paille la poussait de nouveau à rêver. 

Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle survivrait avec eux la confrontation contre le serpent afin de réaliser son rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

Eri se réveilla tôt, un peu avant le lever du soleil même. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se rendormir, elle se leva et sans faire de bruit commença à empaqueter ses affaires, quelle que soit l'issue du combat contre le serpent, ses affaires devaient être rangées. Soit ils perdaient et donc ils étaient tués, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que ses affaires soient en vrac. Soit ils gagnaient et elle prenait la mer avec eux. 

Il faudra qu'elle s'arrête à quelques autres de ses campements, après tout elle y avait des affaires. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas tout emmené, c'était sûr, elle avait vu la taille des deux bateaux, mais elle n'allait quand même pas partir sans rien. Et puis la situation n'était sûrement que temporaire, après tout si ils devaient partir pour Grand Line ils auront besoin d'un plus grand navire. 

Elle rangea donc ses affaires silencieusement, les livres en priorité, certains étaient ces carnets de notes par rapport aux divers animaux qu'elle avait rencontré et des informations sur leur comportement, environnement et autres... Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse derrière, il y avait aussi d'autres livres qu'elle voulait prendre, elle savait d'expérience que les traversées en mer pouvaient parfois être longues, et à part si elle se trompait totalement dans son jugement vis à vis de Zoro et Luffy, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient du genre à lire beaucoup. 

Elle prit ensuite des vêtements, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, l'île n'ayant pas vraiment de possibilité d'achat, elle faisait en général du troc avec les bandits, de la fourrure contre les habits qu'elle demandait. Elle portait en général des corsets ou des serre-taille steampunk, ils étaient renforcés et donc offrait une bonne protection contre les coups qu'elle recevait parfois. Ce genre de haut lui avait sauvé la vie déjà par le passé. Mieux valait avoir une côte cassée ou fêlée qu'être morte après tout. 

Elle emportait évidemment les boites à bijoux, certains appartenaient à ses amis disparus, la plupart avaient été faits par Aela, la jeune femme fabriquait des bijoux avec presque rien, des fils de métal parfois, des coquillages, des feuilles... Elle était douée, les bijoux et la mode avait été sa passion, tout comme la photographie avait été celle de Laeka. Eri avait d'ailleurs un album photo qu'elle avait conservé, remplis de photos que Laeka avait pris du groupe depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés. 

Cette île avait été un cauchemar dans le sens où elle avait perdu ceux qu'elle aimait mais c'était aussi un lieu de souvenirs et elle ne voulait rien oublier, après tout c'était son passé qui avait formé la femme qu'elle était à présent, regretter ne servait à rien, c'était ce que son grand père lui avait toujours dit et c'était à présent qu'elle comprenait vraiment. Elle allait tuer ce serpent avec ces deux hommes qui étaient apparus dans sa vie la veille mais en qui elle commençait déjà à avoir confiance aussi fou que c'était, et elle allait partir avec eux ensuite. Devenir une pirate. 

Une fois ses affaires rangées, enfin celle de cette planque en tout cas, et que Nami fut réveillée, elle dit doucement à la rouquine qu'elle allait chercher à manger pour le petit déjeuner, elle avait attendu qu'un des trois se réveille, pas la peine qu'ils aillent la chercher dans la forêt, ce serait le meilleur moyen de se perdre tous et de se mettre en danger inutilement. Elle ramassa des fruits et prit un peu d'eau avant de rentrer, si nécessaire elle avait de la viande séchée. Lorsqu'elle rentra Zoro était réveillé, mais Luffy ronflait toujours, quoiqu'une fois qu'Eri prononça le mot 'petit-déjeuner' il se réveilla brusquement. Eri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par Luffy, il était vraiment particulier, avec ce côté innocent et enfantin parfois mais aussi comme il l'avait montré la veille un côté plus sérieux et réfléchi. Il était beaucoup plus complexe qu'au premier regard en tout cas. 

Rapidement les trois laissèrent Nami dans la grotte, Eri lui avait donné un poignard au cas où, elle ne pensait pas que la rouquine risquait quoique ce soit mais mieux valait prévoir que guérir. On n'était jamais sûr de rien dans cet endroit en plus. 

Eri ne perdit pas de temps à se diriger dans la direction du territoire du serpent, tout en observant régulièrement le sol, elle préférerait ne pas avoir à l'affronter sur son terrain, le faire sortir à la place, c'était le coin de l'île avec lequel elle était le moins familière en plus. Cependant il n'y avait pas de signe de lui pour le moment, les deux pirates l'observèrent et la laissa faire en silence, pendant un moment avant que Zoro ne prenne la parole. 

"Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir sur ce serpent à part sa taille ?" Zoro demanda sérieusement 

"Il est extrêmement rapide aussi et très venimeux. Une morsure et c'est la mort en une demi heure, je n'ai pas trouvé d'anti-venin en plus. C'est un aspic d'après ce que que j'ai pu étudier, mais c'est difficile à dire à cause de tous les changements qu'il a subi. Ses écailles sont aussi plus dures que la normale, une flèche ne fait pas de dégât à part si c'est un endroit plus fragile comme les yeux par exemple." Eri expliqua "On va devoir le combattre dans le laboratoire apparemment." 

Eri se mordilla la lèvre tout en continuant sa route, mais quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent elle se tourna vers eux et tout en faisant toujours attention à son environnement, aux bruits de la nature elle parla. 

"Vous êtes vraiment pas obligé de m'aider, vraiment, ..." Eri commença, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent tuer en voulant l'aider 

Luffy lui fit une pichenette sur le front pour ses paroles et Zoro lui envoya un regard exaspéré en nouant le bandana qu'il avait noué autour du bras, sur son front.

"Tu es une des nôtres et on t'a dit qu'on allait le tuer non ?" Luffy lui dit sérieusement 

Elle retint des larmes, ça ne servirait à rien, ensemble ils s'avancèrent dans ce qu'il restait du laboratoire. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver le serpent, il leur tomba dessus rapidement. Ils durent se séparer d'entrée afin d'éviter la mâchoire du serpent. 

A la fin du combat, Eri devait reconnaître qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe et que ses deux nouveaux compagnons de voyage étaient doués, elle s'en doutait au préalable mais le visuel était quand même pas mal. Lors de l'attaque, Luffy resta devant, servant visiblement d’appât pendant que Zoro attaquait avec ses sabres, et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il faisait pour avoir autant de force dans la mâchoire, sans compter le fait qu'il était capable de parler avec un sabre dans la bouche. C'était vraiment étrange et inhabituel. De son côté, Eri n'était pas resté en retrait, elle avait décocher flèches après flèches pour non seulement couvrir ses deux coéquipiers quand nécessaire, mais aussi et surtout dans les parties les plus fragiles du serpent.

Elle était assez époustouflée par leur force quand même, mais en voyant le corps du serpent étendu au sol, sans respiration apparente, Eri s'approcha du reptile voulant s'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Une fois confirmé que le serpent qui lui avait tant pris était bel et bien mort Eri n'arrivait pas à y croire et elle tomba à genoux. Le serpent qui leur avait pourri la vie depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette île, ses amis et elle, était finalement mort. Aela et Lenka étaient vengées. Le cauchemar dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis la mort de ses amis, ce cauchemar était fini, la prison dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée pour ne pas partir était détruite. Elle avait peine à y croire vraiment.

Zoro et Luffy lui accordèrent un moment de silence et de prière avant qu'elle ne se relève. Ils devaient se mettre en route. Avant de retourner au campement, elle insista pour récupérer ses affaires, Nami voudrait sans doute partir le plus vite possible, elle l'aurait bien averti de l'issue du combat et de quand ils allaient arriver, mais le problème c'est qu'elle avait vu qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avaient le moindre sens de l'orientation. 

Heureusement ce fut rapide, le plus gros de ses affaires se trouvait là où ils avaient passé la nuit. Nami fut visiblement heureuse de les voir, les bruits extérieurs la rendaient vraiment inquiète. Une fois les affaires d'Eri prise et Nami récupérée ils retournèrent à la plage où ils s'étaient échoués la veille. 

Les bandits se trouvaient là, ils inspectaient le trésor de la navigatrice visiblement, la bataille qui s'engagea fut rapide, seule Eri aurait eu du mal, surtout sans soutien derrière. Là ce fut vite fait, les enfants étaient libres et la personne qui avait servi de timonier aux bandits, un pêcheur de l'île pourrait les ramener à leur famille. Tout devrait bien aller pour eux à présent, enfin si l'instinct de Luffy était correct, mais enfin bon, ils verront bien.

L'heure était venue de partir, après une dernière visite aux tombes, Eri monta à bord avec les deux garçons, l'aventure avait commencé. 


	5. Chapter 5

Voyager avec les garçons et Nami était plutôt comme Eri l'avait imaginé, Nami gardait ses distances le plus possible, tout comme elle l'avait fait dans la grotte, mais en même temps elle semblait apprécier les trois pirates. C'était assez étrange. Zoro quand à lui dormait beaucoup et quand ce n'était pas le cas il se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner ou de vouloir boire de l'alcool. Luffy de son côté était toujours rempli d'énergie et ils avaient définitivement besoin de trouver une solution à la longue pour son estomac. Il mangeait beaucoup trop et il ne semblait pas comprendre le principe de laisser de la nourriture pour plus tard. Eri ne savait pas qui serait le cuisinier ou quand ils en trouveraient un, mais elle lui souhaitait bonne chance dans tous les cas, ce serait sans aucun doute un défi de taille que de nourrir ce ventre sur patte et de garder des provisions pour un long voyage. 

Ce n'était pas pratique la taille des deux embarcations, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place pour bouger, et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se laver, ce qui était définitivement un point très négatif pour Eri, heureusement pour elle, vu que les deux autres semblaient s'en moquer totalement, le navire de Nami avait une cabine où les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient se changer au moins. 

Zoro et Luffy avaient vite découverts, ou confirmé peut être, qu'Eri ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle répondait quand on lui demandait quelque chose mais elle ne prenait que rarement la parole d'elle même, préférant observer et à la limite faire une expression des plus parlantes. Eri n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup même avant son temps de solitude qui n'avait pas amélioré les choses d'ailleurs. Pour autant elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec les discours de son capitaine ou les demandes de Luffy qui aimait parler de son rêve et de se plans, quoique le terme plan ne soit pas vraiment correct, plutôt ses vagues, très vagues, idées. A la plus grande joie de Luffy qui avait pris l'habitude qu'on le tolère un moment avant de lui dire d'arrêter, Eri se contentait juste d'écouter. 

Un autre point qui faisait plaisir au jeune capitaine c'était le contact physique, quand il attrapait Zoro par le bras ou se serrait un peu contre lui pour avoir un peu de contact humain, le sabreur l'endurait mais ça se voyait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment problématique pour Luffy, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait changer d'avis son ami à la longue. Nami avait réagi de manière très négative, et du coup il ne l'avait pas refait, il ne voulait pas que ses amis ait peur de lui quand même. Eri de son côté la première fois qu'elle s'était réveillé avec le capitaine blotti contre elle, elle avait soupiré un peu avant de l'installer plus confortablement, disant juste que tant qu'il ne touchait pas là où il ne fallait pas ça la dérangeait pas, il devait par contre faire en sorte d'être un peu entendu par elle. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser par accident après tout et Luffy était capable d'être très silencieux par moment, du coup elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Luffy avait donc pris un peu l'habitude de se caler contre Eri, ça avait l'avantage qu'il restait tranquille un moment comme ça, permettant aux autres de savourer le calme momentané. Et puis pour elle ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle lisait beaucoup et avoir son capitaine contre elle ne l'empêchait pas de tourner les pages, en plus ça ne le dérangeait pas quand elle le bougeait pour être mieux installée. 

En général la première chose que Eri faisait le matin c'était de se dégager des bras élastiques de Luffy, chose assez peu facile. Nami lui avait proposé de partager son embarcation, au moins pendant la nuit, mais Eri avait refusé, expliquant que pour dormir avec des gens elle préférait avoir entièrement confiance en eux. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus, mais ça avait été suffisant. Elle n'avait rien contre Nami, au contraire elle avait l'air sympa quand elle se détendait, mais pour le moment Eri restait sur ses gardes, elle avait remarqué que Zoro faisait de même d'ailleurs. En plus ce n'était pas comme si dormir avec les deux hommes était vraiment un problème, Zoro avait tendance à ne pas bouger durant son sommeil, et pour Luffy une fois qu'il avait une position ça allait aussi. 

Cela faisait à présent une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île où elle avait passé les cinq dernières années, et finalement ils approchaient d'une île habitée, selon la carte de Nami il n'y avait qu'un seul village : le village de Sirop. 

Eri dut retenir un rire en voyant la mauvaise humeur du sabreur quand la rouquine le réveilla, mais surtout le regard noir accompagné d'une mine boudeuse qu'il lança à celle qui venait d'oser lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se réveille, marmonnant à propos de sorcière et de harpie, le Zoro se mit à ramer avec Luffy pour arriver plus vite à terre. Leur capitaine était vraiment excité apparemment. 

Une fois à terre, Eri s'attendait à quelques problèmes vu que leur navigatrice avait un bateau avec le Jolly Roger d'un pirate connu dans East Blue : Baggy le Clown, apparemment ils l'avaient rencontré peu avant d'arriver sur son île. Une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, quoique cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'en rendre compte rapidement une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, c'était trois gamins et un adolescent qui les menaçaient avec des mensonges ridicules, mais elle devait reconnaître que malgré son apparence frêle et son manque évident de muscle, l'adolescent était un bon tireur. Il aurait après tout pu toucher Luffy si elle n'était pas intervenue en tirant en arrière son capitaine. 

Elle se plia ensuite volontiers au modèle de Luffy qui se faisait passer pour un être extrêmement intimidant, et même si elle savait qu'il en était tout à fait capable et qu'il était dangereux, elle l'avait vu se battre contre le serpent géant après tout, mais ce n'était pas du tout le style du jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Il était bien trop relax pour être comme ça en permanence, quoique elle se doutait qu'il pouvait devenir vite sérieux si ça concernait ceux qu'il aimait. Du coup pendant que Zoro faisait un sourire carnassier et sortait un peu le sabre blanc dont il prenait grand soin, Eri de son côté d'un mouvement rapide attrapa l'arc attaché dans son dos et une flèche du carquois qu'elle avait à la taille. Le mouvement était rapide et habituel, encoché une flèche et la pointée dans la direction du jeune homme appelé Usopp, était un jeu d'enfant. 

En effet afin de combattre le serpent en grande partie, mais aussi et surtout pour survivre, Eri avait du travailler ses réflexes, sa rapidité tant à éviter qu'à tirer mais aussi à encocher une flèche, et ce dans des positions bien plus inconfortable que debout, sur ses deux jambes et sans avoir à bouger. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte d'avoir un navire plus grand sur lequel elle pourrait se remettre à son entraînement.

Usopp fut totalement impressionné par leur petit acte, qui n'avait été que ça un acte, mais aussi un rappel que les pirates ne plaisantaient pas. Il aurait vraiment pu se faire tuer avec son petit numéro. Une fois rassuré qu'ils n'étaient pas des pirates de Baggy le Clown, ils devaient vraiment changer la voile du bateau de Nami, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de piller le village. Usopp n'eut aucun problème à les conduire au restaurant du village, surtout parce que Luffy connaissait son père qui était un pirate de Shanks le Roux. 

Eri était certes resté en retrait du reste de la civilisation ces dernières années, mais elle savait quand même qui était Shanks le Roux, la première fois qu'elle avait entendu son capitaine parler normalement d'un des Quatre Empereurs, elle avait eu un choc, à présent elle était plus tranquille. Apprendre que le gamin devant eux était le fils d'un des pirates de Shanks était un peu surprenant, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle n'allait pas juger un fils pour les actions de son père de toute façon, pour elle ça voulait juste dire qu'Usopp était peut être un bon sniper, vu que c'était pour ça que Yasopp était connu, après il ne tenait peut être pas de son père bien sûr. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait vu quand il avait tiré ses billes sur l'endroit où les pieds de Luffy se trouvait quand ils l'avaient rencontré, elle ne pensait pas avoir tort. Luffy avait d'ailleurs eu les pieds sauf que grâce aux réflexes de la jeune femme. 

Elle dégusta donc son repas avec son alcool, elle et Zoro avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, ou était ce de mésentente vu qu'ils faisaient des tests pour voir celui qui tenait le mieux sa boisson ? Même si Zoro préférait le saké et elle le whisky, mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce genre de détail. Plutôt à qui ressortirait le mieux du restaurant. Pour le moment ils étaient à égalité. Elle avait quand même un peu pitié d'Usopp vu qu'il les avait invité, entre la consommation d'alcool de Zoro et elle, et la quantité astronomique de nourriture de Luffy... oui elle avait pitié.

 

"Il est vraiment évident quand il ment quand même." Eri ne put s'empêcher de commenter après le départ précipité de Usopp, ce dernier venait de partir après que Zoro ait mentionné la grande maison de l'île par rapport à un endroit où aller pour se procurer un bateau.

"On devrait y aller non ?" Nami proposa intéressée par les secrets de Usopp

"Je vous rejoindrais alors, j'ai vu un coiffeur et je voudrais m'arranger ma coupe." Eri refusa 

Sa coupe de cheveux était courte, ce qui l'arrangeait et d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle les avait courts, mais ce n'était pas vraiment esthétique, loin de là même. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé avant, elle était la seule à vraiment la voir et en plus elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose, mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans la civilisation, même si c'était en tant que pirate, ça la dérangeait un peu. Le plus tôt serait le mieux d'ailleurs, surtout si elle devait juger par rapport à la tête du patron du restaurant quand il les avait servi. 

"D'accord, tu nous rejoindras après ?" Luffy accepta volontiers, il ne voyait pas vraiment le problème avec les cheveux de sa chasseuse, mais si ça la dérangeait alors...

Eri acquiesça, et après un signe pour dire à Zoro qu'ils remettraient ça, elle sortit du restaurant, elle ne voulait pas attendre que Luffy ait fini de manger, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, si rien ne l'arrêtait ça pouvait continuer un moment, elle était presque sûre que Nami le stopperait au bout d'un moment mais bon...

 

La réaction de la coiffeuse en la voyant fut assez comique, Eri avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi horrifié. Elle n'eut presque pas le temps de dire ce qu'elle voulait que déjà la coiffeuse, Crista, une femme avec un carré brun et des yeux marrons qui avait la quarantaine et un sourire avenant avait été totalement décomposée en voyant Eri, l'avait mise sur les sièges où on se faisait laver les cheveux. 

"Je vais vous arranger ça ne vous en faîtes pas. A quoi pensiez vous ?" Crista demanda tout en lavant les cheveux bruns d'Eri

"Je veux les garder courts, mais quelque chose de plus féminin peut être." Eri proposa, elle n'y connaissait pas grande chose en coiffure, elle voulait juste que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas et qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'une sauvage. "Par contre pas quelque chose qui demande beaucoup d'entretien." elle précisa donc 

Crista une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui laver le crâne, faisant des soins au passage, se mit à l'ouvrage. Les mèches qu'Eri avait coupé un peu à la va vite, étaient réarrangées. Lorsque Crista eut fini, Eri était définitivement impressionnée. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, pas rasés quand même mais courts néanmoins, Crista avait cependant réussi à ce que ça fasse joli et féminin, accentuant au passage les grands yeux violets d'Eri. 

Eri se sentait définitivement mieux dans sa peau en sortant du salon de coiffure où elle avait laissé un pourboire pour Crista, qui en plus de l'avoir coiffé, lui avait au passage raconté un peu toute la vie des gens de l'île, elle avait donc appris que les mensonges d'Usopp quand ils l'avaient rencontré, n'étaient pas inhabituels loin de là même et qu'il faisait ça depuis que sa mère était tombé malade quand il était enfant. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à cette période à hurler dans le village que les pirates arrivaient.

 

Elle trouva ses compagnons assez facilement, le coin était vraiment tranquille, Zoro, Nami et deux enfants étaient assis par terre sur le bord de la route. Si la réaction de Crista en la voyant avait été amusante, Eri dut vraiment se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant celle de Zoro quand il l'aperçut avec sa nouvelle coiffure. C'était comme si il venait juste de s'apercevoir que oui elle était bien une fille. Le sabreur était visiblement choqué, mais il se reprit rapidement et continua à la traiter comme avant même si à présent sa féminité était plus apparente. Nami de son côté était soulagée. 

Eri s'assit donc à côté de Zoro et écouta le rapport sur ce qu'elle avait manqué que lui fit Nami, apparemment les deux enfants faisaient partie de l'équipage à Usopp, avec un troisième enfant qui était pas là pour le moment. Les trois enfants les avaient conduits à la grande maison où ils avaient trouvé Usopp qui disait des mensonges pour faire Kaya, la propriétaire, et avant que Kaya ne puisse répondre à la demande de Luffy concernant un navire, ils avaient été interrompu par le majordome. Le majordome en question avait été très impoli et agi comme si il était le patron, avant de commencer à insulter Usopp parce qu'il était le fils d'un pirate. Usopp avait été suffisamment insulté au point où il frappa le majordome, avant de partir. Luffy était supposément avec lui à présent. 

Eri était un peu inquiète à l'idée de laisser Luffy comme ça dans la nature, elle avait confiance dans la force de son capitaine, elle ne l'aurait pas suivi si ça n'avait pas été le cas après tout, mais elle avait observé depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'il avait une capacité certaine pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Elle était d'ailleurs sûre que si il y avait des ennuis sur cette île paisible, il y serait, elle n'avait pas le moindre doute d'ailleurs. Mais elle écouta Zoro, se contentant d'un regard sceptique qui le fit hausser les épaules. 

Lorsqu'ils virent Usopp passer en courant avec un air totalement paniquée, Eri se tourna vers Zoro avec un sourcil haussé, il se contenta d'un juron avant de se lever. 

Il était temps de rejoindre leur capitaine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Laisser Luffy seul, était définitivement une mauvaise idée, le jeune capitaine semblait capable de s'attirer des ennuis n'importe où mais surtout il ne semblait pas vraiment réfléchir. Qui obéissait à un type qui voulait vous tuer ? Son capitaine apparemment, Eri allait vraiment devoir le surveiller, il était fort en combat, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute mais en dehors c'était plus compliqué. Néanmoins il y avait plus important à gérer pour le moment, à savoir un groupe de pirate apparemment sanguinaires allaient débarquer le lendemain et à part si elle se trompait totalement, le village ne s'y attendrait pas du tout, même si Usopp était parti les prévenir, vu qu'il faisait ça tout les matins. Elle ne dit rien par contre, les trois enfants étaient avec eux et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'ils soient mêlés avec ce qui se passait, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, ça dépendrait de Luffy. 

Usopp semblait partager son opinion sur la présence des enfants vu qu'il se débrouilla pour les faire partir, même si il les déçu au passage avec son mensonge, l'idée que leur héros ait menti pour nuire à quelqu'un ne leur plaisait pas, ce qui était normal mais bon, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, même si ça blessait Usopp au passage. C'était peut être cruel de la part de Eri, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme l'avait cherché à mentir autant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, même si elle supposait que c'était par solitude et désir d'attention, mais néanmoins ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée et à présent il en payait le prix, mais il le faisait avec plus d'aplomb et de détermination qu'elle aurait assumé.

"Personne ne m'a cru malheureusement, ils vont se coucher tranquillement sans se douter qu'à leur réveil les pirates seront là. Si c'est comme ça je repousserai les pirates tout seul et pour le village toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mensonge de plus. C'est la seule solution qu'il reste à un menteur de mon espèce." Usopp leva son bras et se mit à pleurer en tenant la blessure que Nami venait de soigner "Ils m'ont tiré dessus tout à l'heure, ils m'ont chassé à coup de balais, comme un voleur. Mais c'est mon village et je l'aime, c'est là que je suis né vous comprenez ? Et je le défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle." Oui, Eri pouvait voir la raison dans le regard de son capitaine, il était plus intéressant qu'il ne paraissait, restait plus qu'à voir comment il se débrouillait en cas de combat. Néanmoins une chose était sûre, il ne serait pas seul. 

"En voilà un gars plein de gentillesse, tu laisses filer tes subordonnés pour te battre tout seul." commenta Zoro en tenant ses sabres 

"Un différent type de chasse dont j'ai l'habitude mais bon, j'en suis." ajouta Eri 

"J'aime autant te prévenir, quelque soit la taille du butin, je garde tout pour moi." avertit Nami 

"Allez, c'est décidé on va t'aider." affirma ensuite Luffy

"Pour de vrai ? Vous allez m'aider à combattre les pirates ? Mais pourquoi ?" demanda surpris, et toujours pleurant, Usopp 

"Parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux que toi. Tu sais combien ils sont ?" demanda simplement Luffy 

"Et puis parce que t'as l'air mort de trouille." ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Zoro, il n'avait pas tort, c'était visible mais c'était pas non plus nécessaire de le dire quand même

"Mort de trouille ? Moi ? Absolument pas, qu'ils soient dix ou dix mille je les attends de pied ferme." ne put s'empêcher de mentir Usopp "N'oubliez pas que je suis un grand aventurier, que j'ai parcouru les mers et les océans. Parfaitement je suis le capitaine Usopp !!" il maintint donc avant de se rendre compte que ses jambes tremblaient "Ah bon sang, bon d'accord je suis mort de peur mais je m'apprête à affronter la bande de Klahadole, une bande de pirate sanguinaire. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Et si vous faîtes ça par pitié ou pour vous moquer de moi, rentrez chez vous, je me débrouillerai tout seul." 

"Personne ne se moque de toi, on trouve que ta cause est noble et on veut t'aider." corrigea Zoro

"Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on risque nos vies par pitié ?" demanda sarcastiquement Luffy, et de suite Usopp se remit à pleurer pour la plus grande gêne de Eri, elle était vraiment pas douée avec toutes ces émotions, ces dernières années où elle avait du vivre à la dure et seule l'avait peut être un peu trop endurci à tout ça, quoiqu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle aurait réagi différemment avant l'île sauvage, après tout elle avait passé plusieurs années dans la rue après la mort de son grand père. Luffy était empli d'émotion, Eri pouvait le voir facilement mais elle arrivait mieux à gérer avec lui, tandis que Zoro il était plus calme, même si il avait aussi ses moments, Nami elle se tenait à distance donc c'était encore différent. Le retour à la civilisation serait probablement plus compliqué que ce qu'elle pensait, enfin pas forcément à la civilisation vu qu'elle était une pirate, mais plus avec des gens, surtout ses nakamas, mais elle allait y arriver.

 

"Alors voilà,  les pirates débarqueront sur cette plage demain matin à l'aube, pour se rendre au village ils devront emprunter cette côte, c'est le seul accès possible. Les plages sont bordées de falaises, mon plan est le suivant, si nous réussissons à les empêcher de gravir la côte alors c'est gagné. Ils seront obligés de repartir et le village sera sauvé." expliqua Usopp

"Bon ça parait facile, on devrait y arriver." commenta Luffy, ce n'était pas sa méthode habituelle pour se battre mais il comprenait que les enjeux étaient importants cette fois

"Facile ! Facile à dire oui, ça dépend de vos capacités, qu'est ce que vous savez faire ?" questionna Usopp curieux, ils avaient pas trop l'air fort, enfin à part pour Zoro, et il ne savait toujours pas comment Luffy avait fait pour survivre, mais il ne savait rien sur eux en réalité. 

"Sabrer." répondit de suite Zoro 

"M'étirer." commenta Luffy, et Eri dut retenir un rire, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet

"Voler." continua Nami

"Tirer et chasser." finit quand à elle Eri 

"Me cacher." dit simplement Usopp 

Après un moment où les trois autres s'en prirent à Usopp sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Eri décida d'intervenir pour pointer plusieurs détails importants manquants au plan d'Usopp. 

"Tu dis qu'il n'y a qu'un point d'accès pour aller au village pas vrai ?" demanda donc Eri 

"Oui, c'est le seul moyen." confirma Usopp qui avait été libéré de la prise de Luffy 

"Très bien, alors qu'appelles tu exactement la plage où on a nos bateaux ?" elle demanda en haussant un sourcil, rappelant ce léger détail aux autres "En plus, l'hypnotiseur il a traversé le village pour arriver à cette plage, du coup le navire pirate pourrait très bien être de l'autre côté." 

"Bien vu Eri." s'exclama Luffy qui n'y avait pas pensé 

"Ils pourraient s'en prendre à mon trésor." réagit Nami 

"Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?" demanda Zoro en voyant que Eri avait une idée, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses yeux étaient plutôt expressif, si étranges pour leur couleur violette et leur intensité mais sinon elle ne dissimulait pas ses émotions, pas trop en tout cas. 

"Il faudrait faire deux groupes, capitaine tu ne devrais pas être dans le même groupe que Zoro vu que vous êtes les deux meilleurs combattants. Usopp et moi on ne devrait pas être ensemble vu qu'on est tout les deux des tireurs." expliqua Eri, elle ne dit pas non plus qu'elle avait remarqué à quel point ses deux nakamas n'avaient pas le sens de l'orientation et donc ce serait un désastre de les laisser ensemble.  Devoir aller chercher Zoro dans la forêt où elle avait vécu avait été une indication, entendre son capitaine expliquer que le sud était là où il faisait chaud, avait aussi aidé. Aucun des deux ne devaient être laissé en charge de la navigation des navires, ça elle l'avait enregistré. "Peut être que Usopp et Zoro vous pourriez rester ici, garder cette côte au cas où tandis que Capitaine et moi on est au Nord et Nami est à un point entre nous, prête à venir alerter l'autre groupe du lieu de l'attaque." 

"C'est pas un mauvais plan." reconnut Nami, un peu surprise par ce fait d'ailleurs, Eri n'avait pas eu l'air idiote, loin de là mais elle était plutôt silencieuse et du coup c'était difficile de déterminer à quel niveau exactement reposer son intelligence. 

"Pourquoi Luffy et moi on peut pas garder ce côté ensemble ?" demanda Usopp un peu inquiet à l'idée de rester avec Zoro tout seul, depuis leur arrivée sur l'île il avait appris que l'homme était Roronoa Zoro le célèbre chasseur de prime qui avait une réputation effrayante et sanguinaire. L'homme était en plus plutôt intimidant, bien plus que Luffy en tout cas. 

"Vous vous distrairiez l'un l'autre." répondit Eri simplement et rapidement 

 

Ils discutèrent encore un peu au sujet du plan mais décidèrent que c'était le mieux possible au vu des circonstances, Usopp aimerait piéger les côtes mais il y avait le problème que ça limiterait leur capacité à eux à se défendre et à combattre, et en plus il ne fallait pas oublier que Kuro avait été un capitaine pirate plutôt renommé, Eri elle même n'avait pas entendu parler de lui, ayant déjà été sur l'île Sauvage à l'époque néanmoins Nami avait parlé de lui de même que Usopp, suffisamment pour qu'elle se fasse une assez bonne idée. L'homme était dangereux et avait souvent tué, il devait y avoir plus dans son plan que simplement tuer Kaya, Eri ne pouvait pas s'enlever cette idée de la tête en marchant vers la côte Nord avec Luffy qui lui tenait la main, si il avait voulu l'argent uniquement, pourquoi attendre trois ans ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Eri, tu crois qu'ils vont venir de quel côté ?" demanda Luffy en portant le sac de trésor de Nami en hauteur, pas la peine de prendre le risque que les pirates le prenne, la navigatrice semblait avoir un amour débordant pour les trésors et Eri n'avait pas la moindre intention de se mettre sur son chemin. Elle n'était pas intéressé à la base mais en plus après avoir vu Nami hurlé sur Zoro et Luffy avant de les frapper, disons qu'elle avait un certain respect pour la rouquine et pas la moindre envie de la mettre en colère. 

"Du notre je pense, il y a des rochers pour dissimuler leur navire et puis l'hypnotiseur avait du traverser le village au lieu de simplement débarquer sur l'autre rive." répondit Eri en s'asseyant contre un arbre, ils avaient le temps, les pirates ne devaient attaquer qu'au lever du soleil, pas la peine de les attendre debout. 

"Cool." répondit de suite Luffy excité, il ne semblait pas tenir en place, même si la situation était grave il était excité par l'idée du combat, elle comprenait elle était dans le même état, bien que bien moins excitée quand même. Luffy ne semblait pas capable de tenir en place et il la fatiguait en bougeant de la sorte. Elle ne supporterait pas ça toute la nuit, c'était clair, il fallait le distraire. Lorsqu'elle était au village pour se faire arranger sa coupe, elle était tombé en sortant sur un magasin pour tout, elle y était entrée curieuse et y avait acheté des cartes. Elle s'était dit que ça pourrait être sympa en mer, ça semblait être l'occasion d'essayer, peut être qu'un jeu le distrairait un peu. 

"Capitaine une bataille ça te tente ?" demanda donc Eri 

"Une bataille ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ?" demanda un peu perdu Luffy

"Non, je parle du jeu de carte. Tu ne connais pas ?" questionna surprise Eri, elle était plutôt intriguée par le passé de son capitaine mais elle n'allait pas poser de question, si il voulait en parler il le ferait. 

"Non, c'est quoi ?" demanda Luffy curieux en s'asseyant en tailleur devant elle, l'air attentif

"C'est simple, je vais distribuer les cartes de sorte qu'on en ait tout les deux une moitié chacun, on les garde cachée avant de les retourner une à une. C'est un jeu de hasard vraiment, la carte qui est la plus forte remporte les deux cartes et le jeu à la fin c'est d'avoir toutes les cartes pour gagner." expliqua Eri "La plus faible est le deux, puis le trois, le quatre et ainsi de suite, l'as est la plus forte par contre."

"Plus forte que le roi ?" demanda Luffy en boudant un peu "C'est pas normal, le roi est le plus fort."

Voyant l'air têtu du jeune homme elle accepta de modifier la règle, ce n'était pas vraiment un soucis pour elle, l'as était donc la plus faible et le roi la plus forte. Luffy semblait d'ailleurs très amusé par ce fait bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Jouer avec Luffy était plutôt amusant, il était toujours excité et sûr que sa carte remporterait la manche mais il n'était pas non plus mauvais joueur, quand il perdait il se contentait de hausser les épaules. 

Cependant il finit par se lasser, bien plus tard que ce qu'elle aurait pensé étant donné qu'il semblait incapable de se concentrer sur une seule activité très longtemps, néanmoins ils avaient encore du temps avant le lever du soleil, il fallait donc continuer à se distraire. 

Elle se mit donc à faire quelque tour de magie avec les cartes, rien de très compliqué, du très basique mais Luffy était impressionné, elle lui avait fait choisir une carte la regarder sans la lui montrer, avant de la remettre dans le paquet et de la lui retrouver. Rien de compliqué, un tour simple que son grand père lui avait appris les fois où il ne l'avait pas entraîné au tir ou à lui parler de l'histoire de leur famille, des chasseurs depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer mais comprendre les animaux. 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui proposa de choisir une carte pour la mélanger avec deux autres et de lui demander à ce qu'il ne la perde pas des yeux, qu'elle apprit la raison de son amusement quand à l'as, il avait choisi la carte de l'as de pique et avait décidé de lui expliquer pourquoi.

"J'ai un grand frère, il s'appelle Ace, c'est un pirate et quand il a pris la mer, son pavillon avait un pique dessus." il lui expliqua doucement, son amour pour son grand frère était visible, il était aussi très admiratif de lui, elle espérait pouvoir rencontrer un jour cet Ace qui semblait si important pour son capitaine. Néanmoins avant ça, il y avait autre chose à faire, en effet les pirates avaient commencé à s'approcher, le moment de se battre était arrivé.


	7. Chapter 7

Eri ne doutait pas en observant  les pirates à l'étendard du Chat Noir, qu'ils avaient tué, pillé auparavant et donc qu'ils pouvaient représenter une menace, de toute façon elle avait appris à ne jamais sous estimer un adversaire, contre un animal c'était souvent le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer et c'était la même chose contre un humain. Néanmoins elle reconnaissait avoir un peu de mal à prendre au sérieux une bande d'homme adulte portant des sortes de bonnet avec des oreilles de chat dessus et qui se maquillait pour avoir les yeux étranges, ... enfin bon. Surtout que le capitaine avec ses lunettes en cœur... Il devait y avoir des limites non ? 

"Capitaine Jango, il y a deux personnes sur le chemin." appela un des pirates en les repérant 

Eri attendit leur réaction et celle de son propre capitaine, elle avait envoyé le signal à Nami, une flèche envoyée en l'air avec une poudre colorée à l'intérieur d'un ballon attaché, la poudre avait explosé un peu derrière eux mais bien dans les airs et du coup Nami avait forcément vu, et au pire des cas la navigatrice avait des bonnes oreilles, elle comprendrait que le bruit venait de leur côté. 

"Hein !! Mais c'est le gamin de hier, comment il a fait pour survivre ?!!!" s'exclama Jango totalement choqué "Bon on a pas le temps à perdre avec ces deux gamins. Regardez cet anneau bien fixement et quand je dis Jango vous vous pousserez du chemin." 

"Capitaine, ne regarde pas le cercle." dit Eri en mettant sa main devant les yeux de son capitaine

"Pourquoi ?" questionna Luffy sans pour autant bouger la main qu'il avait devant les yeux 

"Hypnose, la raison pour laquelle tu étais en bas de la falaise hier." expliqua brièvement Eri sans regarder Jango, elle n'avait pas été sensible à l'hypnose lors de sa démonstration la veille mais elle ignorait si il y n'y avait pas différent niveaux ou quoi que ce soit et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le découvrir. 

"Oh, je vois.." s'exclama Luffy, elle ne savait pas si il voyait vraiment, mais au final tant qu'il ne regardait pas l'anneau de Jango c'était le principal

Cet anneau la dérangeait d'ailleurs, il était très affûté, ressemblant plus à une arme qu'à un simple outil d'hypnose. Elle allait devoir se méfier, ça c'était certain, elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de l'homme, les yeux d'une personne était plutôt révélateur, même chose avec les animaux et Eri qui était plutôt silencieuse de nature les observait souvent. Ceux de ses deux nakamas étaient plutôt faciles à lire, quoique Luffy pouvait être parfois complexe, tandis que Nami était plus gardés, c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la navigatrice. 

Les pirates voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, décidèrent de leur foncer dessus, Eri ne bougea pas de sa position, elle se contenta de sortir un arc et d'encocher une flèche, tandis que Luffy s'avançait pour repousser un peu plus brutalement le groupe. Alors que Luffy donnait des coups de poings qui envoyaient facilement les pirates en bas de la pente, Eri tirait ses flèches de sorte de les laisser vivants mais pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se relever. Elle les bloquait ainsi, pas la peine de tirer si ils se relevaient deux secondes après, pour autant elle ne voulait pas les tuer et son capitaine semblait être du même avis vu qu'il les laissait vivant. 

"Zoro va être déçu, ils sont nuls." commenta Luffy un peu tristement, Eri n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec ce genre de chose mais elle était plutôt d'accord, les battre était ridiculement aisé. C'était plutôt surprenant qu'ils avaient réussi à continuer comme ça aussi longtemps, après tout même si la marine d'East Blue n'était pas la meilleure, il devait quand même y avoir des officiers compétents non ? Vu le niveau de ces pirates elle en doutait un peu, après ce n'était pas forcément plus mal, en tant que pirate Eri n'avait aucun désir d'être capturé ou quoique ce soit du même genre, néanmoins c'était quand même inquiétant pour les civils de East Blue. 

"Sérieux, fais ch***." jura justement Zoro en arrivant avec une Nami hors d'haleine et un Usopp très pâle "Vous les avez tous battu en plus ?" 

"Non, il y en a deux sur le navire, j'entends des voix." intervint Eri "Il y aussi l'hypnotiseur et le majordome et ils ne sont pas tous battu." 

"Je m'occupe du majordome." dit de suite Luffy 

"Je me charge des deux à bords, j'espère qu'ils seront un challenge." dit Zoro en nouant son bandana 

"L'hypnotiseur." dit simplement Eri 

"Usopp tu te charge des pirates restants d'accord Shishishi." dit Luffy sans lui laisser vraiment le choix, mais il n'y en avait plus beaucoup et ils étaient tous déjà secoué, si le sniper s'en chargeait à distance alors ça irait.

Le sniper en question n'avait pas du tout l'air d'accord, c'était même un euphémisme, mais Luffy voulait voir de quoi il était fait, si il était capable de se battre ou si il était simplement un menteur, c'était quelque chose d'important à savoir après tout, surtout vu qu'en tant que sniper il était supposé garder leurs arrières. Décidant de faire confiance au jugement de son capitaine, Eri laissa partir une flèche, bloquant la tentative d'hypnose de ses propres hommes de Jango, il était trop certain et ses hommes trop confiants dans l'hypnose pour qu'elle prenne le risque de les laisser devenir plus fort, ce serait absolument idiot d'agir ainsi. Sa flèche coupa donc le fil retenant son pendule étrange qui tomba au sol et se planta dans la terre, confirmant les suspicions de la jeune femme sur le tranchant de la lame. Elle allait devoir être prudente, elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'un anneau pareil ferait à un corps humain. 

"Toi, espèce de ..." commença Jango mais elle ne l'écouta pas d'avantage, pas plus qu'elle ne lui laissa la possibilité de continuer sa tirade, Eri avait passé des années seule, si elle pouvait accepter les bavardages de ses nakamas c'était une chose, ceux de ses adversaires et c'était grandement différent. Elle tira donc deux flèches pour le couper, la première toucha son but, se plantant dans le bras droit du blond, mais la seconde qui visait la jambe, il l'évita, démontrant d'une plus grande souplesse et agilité qu'elle lui aurait attribué au premier regard. 

Ce fut ensuite à son tour de bouger, il venait de lui lancer deux anneaux qu'elle évita avec aise, elle tira une nouvelle flèche qui manqua sa cible, elle allait devoir développer des flèches un peu plus compliquées que les classiques qu'elle utilisait jusque là. 

"Eri." hurla son capitaine, elle se retourna vers lui, comprenant que Luffy ne la distrairait pas ainsi pour rien, ce geste lui sauva la vie, les deux anneaux qu'avait lancé Jango revenait, elle eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'anneau qui aurait tranché sa nuque, néanmoins elle ne put rien faire pour celui qui se toucha sa jambe, elle avait échappé au pire mais le coup avait quand même été douloureux "Ça va ?" 

"Oui." répondit brièvement Eri avant de sortir un autre arc, juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque de Jango qui avait avancé vers elle pour l'achever, néanmoins l'arc tint bon. Eri avait plusieurs armes sur elle, plus ou moins solides selon les cas mais celle là était extrêmement solide, c'était un arc qui était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, son grand père lui en avait fait cadeau lorsqu'elle avait eu 14 ans et qu'elle avait réussi à toucher toutes les cibles qu'il lui avait donné, fabriqué avec une technique unique à sa famille, un mélange de bois d'Adam, de métal et d'ivoire. Le rendant extrêmement solide mais aussi souple, il fallait en revanche une certaine force pour tirer une flèche avec, du coup elle ne tirait pas souvent avec. Néanmoins pour parer c'était parfait.

Le choc se fit sentir dans ses bras mais elle tint bon, elle bloqua un autre coup avant de donner un coup d'arc dans le ventre de son adversaire, elle roula ensuite pour se relever et continua à utiliser son arc comme un bô, sachant qu'il était suffisamment solide pour ça. Elle frappa Jango avec, multipliant les coups rapidement pour le battre. Elle n'avait pas la force de Luffy et Zoro, mais elle n'était pas non plus et surtout elle était rapide. Jango n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer et se retrouva au sol assommé.

"C'est un problème pour mon plan." dit une voix glaciale, prise comme elle l'était dans son combat et ayant confiance en ses nakamas, elle n'avait eu que peu conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, suffisamment pour s'assurer que personne n'essaie de l'attaquer en douce mais guère plus. Elle avait néanmoins perçu que Zoro avait été aux prises avec deux combattants qui étaient apparemment des lâches et qui l'avaient trompé. Elle avait aussi entendu l'arrivée de Kuro et d'une jeune fille mais n'y avait pas accordé plus d'attention que ça.  "J'avais prévu pour que Jango hypnotise Mademoiselle Kaya, mais vu ce qui vient de se produire je suppose que je vais devoir modifier cette part. Menacer sera sans aucun doute nécessaire, pas vraiment un problème donc mais une complication. Je n'aime pas les complications." 

La voix de Kuro était soudainement bien plus proche de Eri, qui se figea, n'osant pas bouger en voyant les 'griffes' de l'ancien pirate autour d'elle, elle ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. "Je fais payer à ceux qui causent des complications à mes plans." il avança ensuite, tranchant Eri à de multiples endroits à cause des lames, elle tomba mais ne toucha pas le sol, Luffy s'étant précipité pour la défendre, il était arrivé trop tard pour la protéger mais pas trop pour ne pas la récupérer. 

"Ça va Eri ?" il demanda d'une voix inquiète 

"Je vivrai capitaine." répondit Eri dit douloureusement, ça faisait mal mais son corset l'avait protégé de beaucoup des dégâts, néanmoins elle avait reçu plusieurs blessures, heureusement sa nuque avait été épargné

"Ok, repose toi, je vais lui botter le cul." dit Luffy en plaçant délicatement sa chasseuse dans les bras de son sabreur, mettant ensuite son chapeau sur la tête de la jeune femme 

Zoro l'aida à marcher, sa jambe lui faisant un mal de chien avant Kuro et il n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et ils allèrent s'installer auprès de Usopp, Kaya et les trois enfants, le petit groupe regardant avec inquiétude et la jeune femme qui était bien blessée mais surtout le combat qui avait lieu entre Luffy et Kuro. 

"Zoro, reste sur tes gardes, il ne contrôle pas vraiment sa vitesse." dit Eri en observant plus attentivement la trajectoire de Kuro, il n'y avait aucun sens, elle avait vu une chose similaire avec un animal qui avait pris un peu du sérum et qui ne contrôlait pas totalement son corps ou ses mouvements 

Faisant confiance en Eri, le sabreur dégaina un sabre et se positionna devant le groupe, prêt à les protéger, ses adversaires l'avaient eu une fois parce qu'il les avait sous estimé et qu'il avait ignoré les signes, Buggy avait réussi à faire de même, pas de nouveau, il ne referait pas cette erreur. Il observa donc prudemment le combat de son capitaine, heureux d'avoir écouté Eri une ou deux fois lorsqu'il dut parer une attaque, néanmoins malgré la vitesse de son adversaire, Luffy réussit à prendre le dessus et à gagner. 

C'était fini, ils avaient réussi.


	8. Vogue Merry

Son capitaine n'avait pas la moindre capacité pour planifier quoique ce soit. Eri en était convaincue, le médecin du village venait de soigner ses blessures, elle avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance même vu l'état de son corset, non pas que l'état de sa jambe ou ses autres blessures ne l'en ait pas déjà convaincu. Elle était aussi certaine qu'avec son capitaine ce combat était plus une situation régulière qu'occasionnée. Elle allait devoir devenir plus forte et se préparer à être blessée de manière régulière, elle en était sûre, ainsi qu'un moyen de soigner les blessures, ce qu'elle savait était le minimum nécessaire et des trucs qu'elle avait appris lors de son séjour sur l'île. Pour survivre elle avait du apprendre un certain nombre de chose, les plantes à utiliser pour aider à soigner n'était qu'une chose parmi tant d'autres. Ce n'était pas suffisant, surtout pas si son capitaine pensait qu'un musicien était plus urgent qu'un docteur. Le point positif était qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à le dévisager comme si il était fou, Zoro et Nami aussi, le docteur également mais bon il ne comptait pas vu qu'il ne voyagerait pas avec eux à leur départ de l'île, Usopp se serait probablement joint à eux mais il était parti peu après avoir été soigné. 

Il était un peu idiot, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, inconscient aussi et il aimait probablement un peu trop les combats, sans compter qu'il était aussi têtu qu'une trentaine de mule. Néanmoins Eri refusait de suivre n'importe qui d'autre, il avait une force en lui, pas sa force physique non, c'était plus mental. En plus il était attentif et attentionné, il avait insisté pour que le docteur les soigne dehors parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas être à l'intérieur, après autant de temps à vivre sur l'île, dans la nature, les maisons la rendaient mal à l'aise, un peu en tout cas, ça avait déjà était difficile pour le coiffeur, mais là à l'idée d'y rester pour être soigné... non elle n'avait pas eu envie. Elle se serait résignée, elle avait après tout besoin de soin, mais son capitaine l'avait stoppé et avait dit qu'ils resteraient dehors. 

Eri n'était pas douée pour penser aux choses à préparer en général, elle avait vécu longtemps au jour le jour et si elle avait fait en sorte de préparer des affaires qui tenaient longtemps ça avait été uniquement dû à l'expérience et le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas refaire les mêmes actions au niveau du quotidien, pour s'occuper de ses armes c'était différent, pareil pour ses recherches au niveau des animaux, néanmoins le reste l'ennuyait rapidement. Cependant vu que Zoro était encore moins enclin qu'elle à le faire et vu que Nami semblait déterminée à leur faire payer chaque action qu'elle faisait, cher en plus, Eri décida de s'en charger. Ils avaient besoin de provisions, surtout vu la quantité de nourriture que Luffy désirait avaler à chaque repas, et la quantité d'alcool de Zoro, ainsi qu'elle si elle était honnête. 

"Vous alliez quelque part Eri-san ?" demanda le majordome de Kaya, Merry, un homme qui avait une coiffure faisant penser à un mouton, et qui avait été blessé par Kuro lui aussi. Il était même la raison pour la présence de Kaya sur les lieux du combat, il lui avait dit ce qui c'était passé et lui avait dit de donner sa fortune à Kuro. Ce qui avait été un peu idiot, si Kuro avait uniquement voulu l'argent il s'en serait emparé il y a des années, mais elle comprenait un peu. 

"Des courses." dit Eri simplement 

"Peut être pourrais je vous accompagner ? Ma maîtresse m'a dit que vous recherchiez un navire, elle a prévu de vous en donner un, nous pourrions le stocker ensemble, enfin si cela vous convient." il proposa et Eri lui fit simplement un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle acquiesçait. La marche jusqu'au magasins du village, pas très nombreux, se fit remplie de la voix de Merry qui avait apparemment beaucoup à dire et n'avait pas de problèmes avec le fait que sa compagne de voyage ne souhaitait pas discuter. Ce qui allait moyennement à Eri, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à parler, pour autant ce qu'il disait ne l'intéressait pas, elle acceptait les bavardages de son capitaine, parce qu'il était son capitaine, quelqu'un qu'elle respectait et en qui elle avait confiance mais surtout quelqu'un dont elle se souciait. Même chose pour Nami, elle n'avait certes pas entièrement confiance en la rouquine, il y avait trop de secret avec elle pour le moment, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance non plus, préférant les garder à distance, du coup Eri réagissait de la même manière, elle était plus vieille, elle le savait, elle ne devrait pas réagir de la sorte, mais c'était difficile de gérer ses instincts qui lui disaient de rester sur ses gardes.

Eri était donc parfaitement heureuse à la fin des courses, elle ne retourna à la crique à côté de la Maison, qu'à contrecœur avec le majordome. Elle aurait pu partir de son côté mais ça aurait été grossier et même si Kaya et Merry leur devait un service, elle ne voulait pas risquer le navire qu'ils avaient prévu de leur donner. 

"Il est beau." commenta Eri en observant le navire en question, il était en effet magnifique, cependant ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé en imaginant un navire pirate. La figure de proue avec le mouton n'était pas des plus intimidante, néanmoins elle supposait que ce serait parfait pour leur équipage. Leur capitaine n'était pas exactement impressionnant au premier abord non plus. En plus ce navire semblait avoir une atmosphère agréable et presque familiale qui conviendrait très bien à son capitaine, elle en était sûre. Et puis pourquoi seraient-ils obligés de faire comme les autres pirates lorsqu'ils n'en avaient pas envie ? 

Elle monta à bord et commença à charger les affaires qu'ils avaient acheté avec Merry, observant au passage que le navire avait déjà été bien stocké à la base, il était même assez agréable. La cabine pour les femmes, même si elle supposait que ça avait été celle de Kaya à la base, était trop rose à son goût, mais avec un peu de chance elle pourrait modifier un peu ça. Elle refusait de dormir dans une pièce aussi.... rose, elle préférait même la cabine des hommes. Elle continua à visiter le navire, en faire le tour pour se familiariser avec les lieux, ses yeux observant chaque creux, chaque cachettes possibles. Elle ne retourna sur le pont qu'en entendant la voix familière de son capitaine qui approchait. 

Les deux hommes portaient les sacs d'or de Nami qui n'avait qu'un petit sac, eux même n'avaient rien, ou alors très peu, de son côté elle avait toutes ses affaires avec elle, elle en avait beaucoup mais elle avait tout mis dans un sac à dos et si c'était un peu lourd, ça la rassurait d'avoir ses affaires avec elle, surtout vu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'endroit fixe jusque là, elle changerait peut être ça avec le Vogue Merry. Peut être. 

"Eri tu es là. J'étais inquiet shishi." dit Luffy en la voyant, riant à la fin.

"Oui t'as l'air vraiment inquiet." cria Nami en le frappant. Eri ne se formalisa pas du rire de son capitaine, esquissant un léger sourire en retour même, elle avait vu son regard qui examinait son corps, pas de manière déplacée, non simplement inquiète. Le sourire acheva de rassurer Zoro qui avait fait la même chose que Luffy, et ils se concentrèrent sur le navire lui même, le cadeau de Kaya. 

"C'est une caravelle." expliqua Merry à Luffy, enfin avant que Nami ne s'interpose pour écouter les explications, ayant suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que Luffy n'enregistrerait pas du tout cela. Il ne trouverait pas ça intéressant, en effet le capitaine pirate ne perdit pas de temps à s'extasier sur le navire, essayant même de remercier Kaya mais faisant une erreur dans sa phrase, erreur que Zoro reprit patiemment. 

"Les gars." appela Eri en entendant un bruit approchant, Luffy et Zoro ne perdirent pas une seule seconde à se tourner vers la chasseresse qui leur pointa la direction de l'entrée du le plage, elle entendait un bruit venant de là bas et en se concentrant elle repéra Usopp qui semblait.... rouler à cause d'un énorme sac qui était attaché à son dos. Elle sentit une goutte d'exaspération se former mais se retint de plaquer sa main sur son front, ça ne serait pas vraiment utile. 

Zoro et Luffy stoppèrent Usopp en plantant leurs pieds sur son visage, de chaque côté de son long nez, néanmoins Eri avait quand même un peu pitié. Sachant que Luffy voulait Usopp dans l'équipage et n'ayant aucun désir de le regarder harceler quelqu'un, elle alla à la place chercher une échelle de cordage afin de permettre aux autres de monter à bord, enfin les autres que Luffy vu qu'il était élastique. Nami monta à bord avec un sac de trésor, Zoro ne tarda pas à suivre avec le reste tandis que Luffy arriva tout excité mais les mains vides. Apparemment Nami n'avait pas confiance en lui pour porter son trésor à bord du navire, bizarre mais bon... 

"J'espère qu'on se reverra." dit Usopp en chargeant son sac à bord d'une petite barque, apparemment elle n'avait pas été assez longue.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, t'es un des nôtres non ?" demanda Luffy qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le sniper, pour lui c'était évident.

"Monte." dit d'ailleurs Zoro, le capitaine avait prit sa décision après tout. 

"Génial, je suis le capitaine alors ?" demanda excité Usopp, et avant même que Luffy ne puisse protester, ce qu'il s'apprêtait visiblement à faire, Eri intervint.

"Non." elle dit simplement, il était hors de question qu'elle suive Usopp. Il était quelqu'un de sympa, néanmoins Luffy était son capitaine et elle n'en suivrait pas d'autre. Certainement pas un lâche. 

Sa réponse froide et définitive, provoqua une réaction de désespoir chez le sniper avant qu'il ne se remette, ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'un idiot devant Kaya ou perdre la chance de vraiment devenir un pirate, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de naviguer seul. Zoro dut néanmoins descendre pour l'aider à monter son sac à bord, le sac était trop lourd pour le sniper et vu sa taille, Eri pouvait un peu comprendre, néanmoins pour le sabreur, c'était rien. 

Bien sûr dès que le navire eut quitté le port, Luffy sortit de la cuisine, et ils allaient devoir surveiller leur capitaine afin qu'il ne mange pas toutes leurs provisions, non pas avec de la nourriture mais avec de l'alcool.

"C'est pour fêter l'arrivée de Usopp et du Vogue Merry parmi nous." il expliqua avec son grand sourire, cela fit sourire l'équipage qui prirent tous une choppe pour boire à ça, non que Zoro et Eri aient vraiment besoin d'une raison, néanmoins c'était agréable d'en avoir une occasionnellement. 

Ils firent ainsi la fête un moment avant de devoir s'occuper du repas de midi, Luffy avait très faim bien sûr, les combats de la veille avaient demandé de son énergie et après plusieurs jours à ne manger que des fruits, ça n'avait pas été bon pour l'homme élastique. 

* * *

Eri était en train de s'entraîner, elle devait faire attention à cause de ses blessures mais elle en avait assez de se reposer, le voyage entre l'île où elle avait vécu pendant cinq ans et le village d'Usopp n'avait pas été particulièrement long, néanmoins elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup bouger, et Eri n'aimait pas être inactive. Le combat de la veille avait été intéressant bien sûr mais elle voulait se dépenser d'avantage. En plus elle devait s'habituer à bouger sur un navire, c'était différent que la terre ferme après tout. 

Eri tirait à l'arc, c'était son arme et sa spécialité néanmoins elle faisait beaucoup plus, elle se servait aussi de son arc comme d'une arme en combat rapprochée si nécessaire et elle était agile et souple. C'était cette agilité et cette souplesse qu'elle travaillait, ça, son endurance et sa vitesse. Courir sur le pont du navire aurait été efficace pour un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle, alors elle s'était crée une sorte de terrain d'entraînement où elle devait courir, éviter des obstacles, monter dans les cordages, en redescendre. Zoro aussi s'entraînait mais lui c'était plus basique, il soulevait des haltères, Nami prenait le soleil tandis que Usopp jouait sur le pont supérieur, Luffy lui était silencieux, ce qui était étrange, mais ils s'en soucieraient peut être plus tard. 

Eri était en train de faire des tractions lorsque la voix de son capitaine se fit entendre, elle avait ignoré le reste, ne souhaitant pas écouter les histoires que se racontait Usopp en inventant une attaque, néanmoins elle était restée un peu alerte pour guetter si il y avait des navires dans les environs, rien à signaler, elle était donc assez alerte pour entendre son capitaine, quoiqu'elle doutait que Luffy ait vraiment besoin qu'elle soit attentive, il avait la capacité de se faire entendre aisément. 

"J'ai fini." il pointa fièrement, curieuse quand à ce qu'il avait fait, et pourquoi il semblait particulièrement fier, elle lâcha la barre qu'elle tenait, faisant un peu paniquer Nami vu qu'elle avait été dans les hauteurs du mât, néanmoins Eri se réceptionna avec aise, et la souplesse d'un félin. Ignorant la navigatrice Eri se tourna vers Luffy qui tenait un drapeau dans les mains, elle supposait que c'était une tête de mort pour leur équipage, néanmoins elle espérait fortement qu'ils allaient trouver mieux. La tête de mort était effrayante certes, mais plus dû à l'absence de talent du capitaine pirate. 

"Tu sais.. c'est sensé faire peur, un drapeau pirate représente la mort." commenta en premier Zoro.

"Peut être à revoir un peu." suggéra Eri. 

"J'ai peur, oui de son absence de talent." commenta Nami, disant les pensées de Eri à haute voix. 

Usopp proposa de s'en charger, disant que cela faisait 70 ans qu'il était considéré comme un expert, mensonge qui attira de suite les rires de l'équipage par le ridicule de ses mots, néanmoins après un dessin qu'il fit à son image, uniquement pour être assommé par Zoro et Luffy, le dessin qu'il fit ensuite était parfait. Certes il était loin d'être effrayant, mais il était ce que voulait leur capitaine, à savoir une tête de mort avec un grand sourire et un chapeau de paille sur le sommet du crâne, et en observant Luffy, Eri ne put que soupirer, après tout pour lui c'était parfait. Ils n'étaient pas des pirates qui voulaient tout tuer sur leur passage, donc cette tête de mort leur allait très bien.

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était officiellement né. 

 


	9. Gaimon

Les discussions avec son capitaine semblait être quelque chose qui allait durer, et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, visiblement Usopp se sentait plutôt à l'aise dans sa compagnie, vu que Nami lui faisait un peu peur avec ses sauts d'humeur et que Zoro avait une réputation plutôt sanguinaire, Eri pouvait comprendre, néanmoins elle préférerait que le sniper soit moins... dramatique.  Elle aurait pu utiliser le terme bruyant mais son capitaine l'était aussi, voire plus, c'était juste que Luffy ne mentait pas, et c'était agréable pour la chasseresse qui avait connu le silence pendant longtemps. Heureusement Usopp était aussi capable de s'occuper seul, ce qu'il faisait présentement, tandis que Luffy regardait la vue de la figure de proue, Nami examinait ses cartes et Zoro faisait une sieste. Eri de son côté préparait des flèches, elle avait besoin de munitions après tout et elle préférait être prête en cas de besoin. Même si pour le moment ça ne semblait pas être ses armes qui étaient nécessaires, plutôt ses bras, ils s'approchaient de gros nuages noirs.

"C'est bien ça. Oui je la vois, elle est droit devant." commenta Nami en regardant avec les jumelles vers le nuage, une carte à la main. 

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a droit devant ? Moi je vois que de gros nuages." demanda Luffy en tenant son précieux chapeau, ne voulant pas qu'il s'envole.

"Il y a une île que l'on appelle l'île au trésor." répondit Nami avec un sourire d'anticipation pas vraiment surprenant, Eri avait remarqué l'amour que la navigatrice, provisoire, de l'équipage portait à l'argent.  

"La légendaire île au trésor ?" s'exclama Usopp qui semblait au courant. "Mais alors elle existe pour de vrai ?"

"Oui, il y a toujours eu un tas d'histoire à son sujet dans le milieu des pirates. Des rumeurs sur ce qui se passe quand on en approche." confirma Nami. 

"Et alors ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Luffy intrigué. 

"Il parait qu'on est confronté à la colère des Dieux et que si on insiste pour y aller on le regrette très vite." répondit Nami, provoquant de suite la panique d'Usopp, ce n'était pas aidé par le fait que le Vogue Merry était à présent sous les nuages et donc dans la tempête. 

"Eri ?" demanda Zoro, décidant d'ignorer le sniper qui protestait, voulant à la place savoir si elle savait quelque chose, mais les yeux violets de Eri étaient empreints de surprise ainsi qu'une pointe d'anticipation. Cela fut d'ailleurs renforcé par son haussement d'épaule et un sourire un peu sombre, elle était intéressée. 

"Ça a l'air cool, je suis partant pour y aller." dit d'ailleurs Luffy excité, souriant à Eri, heureux de ne pas être le seul à vouloir y aller. Son commentaire attira plus de protestations de la part d'Usopp tandis que Nami était enthousiaste. 

"Tu penses que ces dieux sont dangereux ?" demanda ensuite Zoro à la femme qui était à côté de lui. 

"On verra." elle dit simplement, ajustant l'arc qui était attaché dans son dos et rangeant des flèches dans le carquois qui était lié à son côté gauche.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Luffy en voyant un froncement de sourcil de la par de sa nakama. Eri ne parlait que très peu, mais elle était expressive et les garçons n'avaient pas de difficulté à la comprendre, au pire ils demandaient simplement quelque chose de plus précis. 

"Besoin de matériel." soupira Eri, elle avait fabriqué beaucoup de ce dont elle avait eu besoin, certaines choses qu'elle savait faire seule tandis que d'autre un de ses amis lui avait montré avant de mourir, mais c'était loin d'être le matériel le plus solide et efficace, et si les rumeurs sur Grand Line étaient une indication quelconque, elle allait devoir être au niveau. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi efficace avec du matériel de qualité, .. plutôt médiocre. 

"On trouvera avant qu'on parte pour Grand Line." assura Luffy, ayant compris les non-dits. "Allons à l'île au trésor en attendant." 

Après quoi Eri alla aider à s'occuper des voiles, tandis que Luffy maintenait le cap. Elle avait déjà montré une grande agilité, monter en haut du mat en pleine tempête, elle en était plus que capable et sans trop de danger pour elle. Néanmoins ils n'eurent pas à naviguer longtemps sous le mauvais temps, en à peine une heure ils avaient jeté l'ancre et étaient de nouveau à terre. Nami ouvrant le chemin, impatiente de trouver des trésors, suivie de près par Luffy, Zoro et Usopp, tandis qu'Eri fermait la marche et observait les environs, les plantes étaient particulières, ce n'était pas sa spécialité, préférant s'intéresser à la faune plutôt que la flore, mais elle avait des connaissances, c'était nécessaire. Tout en observant leur environnement pour chercher des animaux, il y en avait, elle voyait les traces, des traces étranges certes, mais il y en avait, ils restaient juste cachés, elle gardait en même temps un œil ouvert pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'attaque surprise, tout cela pour se distraire du bruit que faisait ses nakamas. Pas tellement Luffy, voire même Zoro, Nami et Usopp en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Nami était certes une voleuse de pirate, comme elle le déclarait si souvent, mais elle ne savait pas marcher silencieusement en forêt, elle n'arrivait pas à dire pour Usopp vu qu'il ne semblait pas capable de faire un pas sans faire un bruit. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt contente de ne pas marcher devant lui vu comment il s'accrochait à Zoro, elle n'aurait pas apprécié si ça avait été elle, loin de là même. Accepter des contacts de la part de son capitaine était une chose, les autres c'était différent, elle pourrait peut être l'accepter de Zoro, mais elle n'avait pas encore entièrement confiance en Nami et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Usopp. 

"L'île porte bien son nom, on raconte qu'un fabuleux trésor à jadis était caché quelque part dans la forêt." commença Nami "J'ai entendu dire que des milliers de pirates ont déjà essayé de s'y hasarder, mais ils ont eu tellement peur qu'ils se sont enfuis avant même de chercher le trésor."

"Ah ? Juste parce qu'ils avaient les choquotes ?" demanda Luffy surpris et un peu déçu.

"Oui. Une nuit sur un campement un des hommes s'est réveillé avec une tête de sanglier à la place du visage. Plus tard la moustache d'un autre s'est transformé en serpent et il est mort étranglé." raconta Nami. 

"C'est une blague j'espère." demanda paniqué Usopp. 

"Bah, vous savez ce que c'est que les rumeurs, c'est toujours très exagéré." pointa Nami. "Eri, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t'elle ensuite en voyant l'autre femme se baisser pour examiner des traces. 

"Trace de pied." expliqua Eri en traçant du doigt une empreinte à peine visible dans le sol, mais elle le voyait sans aucun mal et ce n'était pas les traces d'un de ses nakamas, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas laisser de trace, une habitude, ça avait été un moyen de survivre sur l'île, les pieds étaient très proches et surtout ils étaient nus. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait observée, elle entendait des animaux à proximité. 

"Bon moi je vais me poser là." décida Zoro, ne sentant pas particulièrement de danger, s'éloignant d'Usopp, pour la plus grande panique du jeune homme et partit s'allonger sur le sol. S'endormant presque instantanément. Eri choisit d'ignorer le sabreur qui dormait, ainsi que les deux autres qui l'observaient choqués, à la place elle fit signe à Luffy de la rejoindre, un animal était un peu plus proche que les autres et il était sans aucun doute unique. Sortant un petit calepin de sa botte, avec un stylo bien sûr, elle commença à dessiner le serpent/lapin, il rampait en effet comme un serpent mais il avait un pelage blanc, ainsi que des oreilles de lapin mais une langue de serpent. C'était plutôt étrange, mais pour la chasseresse c'était surtout fascinant.

Il devint rapidement clair que le lapent (?) n'était pas le seul animal étrange de l'île, en effet elle put aussi voir une chauve-souris/panda, elle avait des ailes de chauve-souris et la taille de cette dernière, néanmoins son corps était celui d'un panda, à part pour ses pattes, ainsi qu'un coq/loup, un corps de loup mais des plumes à la place de la queue, ainsi qu'une crinière de coq sans compter bien sûr le fait que cet animal émettait les mêmes sons que le coq. Cette île était fascinante pour elle, elle voulait après tout réaliser une encyclopédie réunissant tous les animaux. 

"Quittez cette île sur le champ." une voix résonna alors, l'écho rendait difficile aux pirates de savoir d'où provenait le son. 

"T'es qui toi d'abord ?" demanda Luffy qui n'aimait pas particulièrement recevoir des ordres. 

"Silence !!" hurla la voix "Disparaissez."

"Hey, à votre avis elle vient d'où cette voix ?" demanda Nami un peu inquiète, personne ne lui répondit. 

"Je m'appelle Gaimon, le gardien de cette jungle." dit la voix identifiée apparemment comme Gaimon. "Si vous tenez à la vie alors partez."

"Le gardien de la jungle ?" releva Luffy intrigué par le nom. 

"Vous êtes des pirates n'est ce pas ?" demanda Gaimon, Eri écoutait attentivement, pas tellement ses paroles mais parce qu'elle essayait de localiser l'origine de la voix, elle doutait beaucoup de l'existence d'un dieu sur cette île. 

"Ben oui." répondit de suite Luffy, faisant un peu sourire la femme, il n'y avait que son capitaine pour répondre ainsi, comme si c'était évident, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne criait vraiment pirate avec leurs apparence.

"Je le savais, pas étonnant. Vous êtes tous les mêmes." dit Gaimon, c'était curieux, pourquoi un dieu aurait-il besoin de poser une question ?

"Pourquoi vous avez besoin de savoir ça ?" demanda Nami qui avait apparemment compris la même chose qu'Eri. 

"Si vous faîtes un pas de plus dans cette forêt, vous allez rendre les dieux qui veillent sur cette île extrêmement furieux. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?" dit Gaimon, de plus en plus curieux, n'était-il pas supposé être le dieu de cette île ? 

"J'en sais rien, c'est pas évident comme question." pointa Luffy, pour la plupart des gens provoquer une force surnaturelle n'était pas une chose à faire, bien au contraire, pas pour Luffy apparemment.

"On peut vous voir au moins ?" demanda Nami.

"T'es sûre de toi ? Il a pas l'air commode." dit calmement Luffy. 

"Répètes un peu ça Chapeau de Paille." gronda Gaimon, au même moment les yeux qui étaient visibles tout autour d'eux, le furent un peu plus encore et au lieu de voir des yeux rouges, l'équipage pu voir des animaux étranges, comme ceux qu'ils avaient vu jusque là.

"Ils sont un peu étrange ces animaux non ?" demanda Usopp comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident. 

"Voici ce que sont devenus les misérables pirates de votre espèce qui sont allés à l'encontre de mes conseils." avertit Gaimon, faisant bien sûr paniquer Usopp. 

"C'est rigolo quand même tout ses mélanges, pas vrai Eri ?" demanda Luffy en attrapant un cochon qui avait une crinière de lion. 

Cependant Eri ne répondit pas à son capitaine, elle ne le regarda pas plutôt, vu que le premier point n'était pas inhabituel, elle était de plus en plus sûre que ce Gaimon était un homme qui était non loin de la clairière, un fait renforcé par le fait qu'il avait pu voir le visage de Luffy s'étirer lorsque le coion montra qu'il avait une dentition de carnivore, il ne connaissait pas non plus les fruits du démon, ayant assumé qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende et se trahissant au passage en avouant qu'il avait été un pirate. 

"Mais vous allez la fermez !!" hurla Gaimon qui n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions de Nami et Luffy. "Préparez vo AIE !!" il hurla à nouveau mais de douleur cette fois. Eri avait fini par le trouver, elle avait repéré assez facilement qu'un buisson avait une tête étrange mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça pouvait appartenir à un humain, c'était en revanche le cas. 

"Bien joué Eri." dit Luffy en levant son pouce pour féliciter sa chasseresse, qui était surtout soulagée d'avoir pu intervenir avant que Gaimon ne déclenche ses pièges, ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire d'ailleurs. Son soulagement fut de courte durée vu que Gaimon, peu heureux d'avoir été ainsi découvert lui tira dessus. Un tir au pistolet qu'elle évita de justesse, avant de partir en courant, Luffy sur les talons. 

Nami, Usopp et Eri tentèrent bien de réveiller Zoro, surtout les deux premiers en réalité, mais en vain, le sabreur dormait profondément, avant de suivre Luffy et le supposé gardien de la forêt. Qui avait à présent une bosse sur le front, Luffy l'avait rattrapé sans trop de difficulté mais bien que le capitaine pirate soit amusé par l'apparence de Gaimon, qu'il califiait comme celle d'une brosse qui parlait, il ne l'était pas du tout par le fait que Gaimon avait tiré sur Eri. Il avait raté sa cible mais Luffy n'était pas content quand même, Gaimon sembla le comprendre ou se sentir coupable, ou pour une autre raison, Eri l'ignorait, néanmoins il lui présenta des excuses, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis près d'une falaise, près de Gaimon qui était entouré par les animaux étranges de l'île. 

"Dites donc grand gardien de la forêt, vous êtes populaire." sourit Nami. 

"Ça ne  m'étonne pas avec tout ces animaux bizarres qu'il ait réussi à faire fuir les pirates qui ont osé poser le pied sur son île." pointa Usopp.

"En tout cas moi c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un enfoncé dans un coffre." dit Luffy, souriant et curieux, néanmoins il s'était assis de sorte que Eri ne soit pas à côté de Gaimon, qu'elle puisse avoir un peu de distance, et si au passage il s'était collé contre elle, et bien elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Comme elle pouvait écrire dans son carnet, ou plutôt dessiner des croquis des animaux de l'île, ça ne la dérangeait pas. "T'es né comme ça ? Toute la famille est pareille ?"

"Oui en effet, ma mère vivait dans un tonneau et mon père dans une valise." dit calmement Gaimon avant de s'énerver. "Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse naître comme ça ? Je suis coincé tu m'entends ?!! Coincé ! Mais ce n'est pas récent, ça va bientôt faire vingt ans que je vis tout seul sur cette île et que je suis bloqué dans ce maudit coffre."

"Vingt ans." souffla Nami choquée, même Eri arrêta de dessiner un instant pour regarder avec de grands yeux l'homme devant elle.

"Vous êtes tout seul depuis vingt ans et vous avez réussi à survivre ?!" questionna choqué Usopp, quoiqu'il avait pris le temps de boire avant.

"Oui je n'avais personne pour m'aider à me nourrir ou pour me raser ou à me couper les cheveux. Ça fait vingt ans que je n'ai pas eu de conversations comme celle-ci, avec des humains." avoua Gaimon en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux. "Essayez de comprendre un peu mon désarroi et ma solitude depuis toute ces années."

"N'importe quoi." dit Luffy, ton neutre. 

"Tu ne me crois pas peut être ?!!" s'énerva à nouveau Gaimon, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Zoro, qui avait finalement réussi à se réveiller quoique ça semblait toujours être un travail en cours vu sa tête. 

"A vous étiez là. Je vous ai cherché partout." avoua le sabreur en se grattant la tête.

"Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de te réveiller et que t'a rien entendu de ce qui c'est passé." souffla Nami. 

Zoro s'assit sur un rocher sans lui répondre, ayant pris auparavant la tasse du thermos d'Usopp, Eri ne savait pas si ça contenait du café ou du thé, mais elle espérait que c'était du café, Zoro en avait besoin. Ce ne fut qu'après une grosse gorgée, que Zoro ouvrit bien les yeux et remarqua le nouveau. A savoir l'homme dans un coffre avec une énorme coupe affro verte qui était assis juste devant Zoro. 

"Qu'est ce que..." s'exclama Zoro en tombant à la renverse "Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?"

"T'es pas un rapide au réveil toi." pointa Nami, et Eri était plutôt d'accord avec elle pour le coup. 

"C'est Gaimon, il est coincé dans ce coffre depuis vingt ans." dit calmement Luffy, comme si cette phrase était absolument normale...

Zoro posa la même question que Luffy, poussant Eri à questionner un peu de joindre un tel équipage tout en ouvrant des grands yeux sur leur similarité... Elle avait entendu dire que c'était important pour les équipages pirates d'avoir un capitaine et un second en harmonie, là elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose en revanche. Encore moins vu que Luffy et Zoro essayèrent de tirer Gaimon hors du coffre, lui faisant horriblement mal au passage. 

"Je suis déjà resté vingt années coincé dans cette fichu boîte. Alors vous ne croyez pas que j'ai tout essayé pour en sortir ?" hurla d'ailleurs Gaimon, hors de lui. 

Gaimon les avertit ensuite sur les dangers de Grand Line, parlant de pirates qui revenaient comme si ils étaient des zombies, tentant de décourager Luffy. Eri n'était pas dans l'équipage depuis très longtemps mais dire à son capitaine qu'une chose était interdite ne faisait que l'encourager d'avantage. 

Il décréta ensuite que Luffy et lui étaient similaires avant de raconter son histoire, à savoir qu'il avait fait parti d'un équipage pirate qui était venu ici pour les trésors, uniquement pour ne trouver que des coffres vides, et alors que Gaimon avait vu des coffres tout en haut de la montagne, il était tombé dans un coffre vide, mais en attendant son équipage était parti sans lui. L'abandonnant. Ce dernier bout la fit froncer les sourcils, jamais elle n'abandonnerait son équipage ainsi. 

Laissant Luffy et les autres suivre Gaimon jusqu'en bas de la montagne pour descendre le trésor de Gaimon, Eri resta en arrière pour observer plus avant les créatures de l'île, peu intéressée par cette histoire de trésor, en plus elle trouvait que Gaimon était trop bruyant, il hurlait trop à son goût. Les animaux de l'île étaient absolument fascinants, elle ignorait comment les mélanges avaient eu lieu en premier lieu, ou même comment leurs organes s'étaient développés en conséquences, mais elle n'apprendrait pas la deuxième partie, elle ne voulait pas les tuer, elle avait beau être une chasseresse, elle respectait la vie.

 

"T'es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?" demanda Luffy le lendemain matin à Gaimon, ils avaient passé la soirée et la nuit sur l'île, ramassant des fruits, faisant la fête et pour Eri récupérer autant d'information que possible, heureusement pour elle Luffy posait tout un tas de question à Gaimon sur les animaux et elle notait ensuite les réponses. 

"Je suis sûr Chapeau de Paille, parce que même si je n'ai plus un trésor à protéger, j'ai toujours une mission à remplir sur cette île." affirma Gaimon qui était descendu avec eux au Merry pour leur dire au revoir. 

"Et c'est quoi cette mission ?" demanda surpris Usopp. 

"Cela fait vingt ans que je partage ma vie avec ces animaux, je ne pourrai vraiment pas les abandonner de cette façon. Ils sont comme ma famille." dit Gaimon en souriant.  "Je crois que ça va me libérer de savoir que je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent, je vais pouvoir vivre une existence tranquille et qui me ressemble beaucoup plus. Et puis finalement je me suis habitué à vivre dans cette boîte, alors pourquoi changer ?"

"En tout cas tu vas nous manquer, on a bien rigolé avec tes animaux." sourit Luffy. 

"Ils sont bizarres mais ils te tiendront compagnie." pointa Zoro avant de rire lorsque quelques animaux vinrent voir Eri, ils avaient apprécié la chasseresse visiblement. 

Ils quittèrent l'île en riant et sans le moindre regret, ça avait été une aventure sympa et lorsque Eri regarda ses nakamas, elle sentit que ça n'était que la première d'une longue liste.


End file.
